Ladies of Chaos
by A Little Dash of Anarchy
Summary: Hillary thinks that leaving the BBA revolutions would be the best thing after dealing with the aftermath of just being there. So when her wish comes true... things are unraveling. So to stop the worst she might just have to call the Ladies of Chaos back..
1. Chapter 1

Okay I won't give you one long useless excuse for my sudden hiatus but if your truly that curious shit happened and my writing received a reality check… So I hope I haven't us sucked the story currently from your eyes with this little rewrite I've done here.

(Don't worry I have both original and newly edited chapters saved so all is good)

Anyway on to the madness you have let yourself to…I represent to you: 

Ladies of Chaos by Parallel Rose. 

Enjoy. 

_**A Crumbling Fairytale **_

It hasn't beeped yet, I still have maybe a still minutes of sleep, maybe I can snuggle a few more and--

_Beep, beep, beep! _

So much for the fucking silence!

Inside I groaned, I dread today… as well as any other day so in the end I might as well wake up and get it over with. I blink at the sight of the sun beaming though my windows… the birds are chirping, the sun in shinnying, and it seems the whole aura this morning gives off…

Is the exact opposite of my attitude right now. Because I just know, that this is just going to be another horrid morning, afternoon and evening in my case. For one thing like it's doing now, my hair going to fly into my face like a fucking missile on a target, Tyson's going annoy the shit out of me, (his ego been super-sized since the last championship, yeah I know. I didn't think it was possible either), the so called unintentional pranks from local BBA fan girls as well as their little remarks of how they see me as a slut, the belittling of a girl who doesn't pick up a blade.

I can see it all now. Because the very mind drilling cycle repeats itself everyday of my life. So what I do you wonder… I just remain in the background with a book while it all buzzes around me, place on a happy clappy façade at it all and everyone believes its all fine and dandy.

I bother no one with my problems. I feel as though am useless if I do, I was brought up this way. If I go back to my darkest pits of my childhood I can only remember that it was me and only me that caused other's pain back then.

It wasn't my father.

It wasn't my brother.

It was never my mother.

It wasn't Midnight.

It could never be the Ladies of Chaos.

It was only me.

It was my life's rule, taught by me as my very chance of a normal life slipped though my fingers at age five. When Daddy changed, my brother sought my death, my mum was scared and my only hope and sanity was a few girls who I'd hardly known and boy who held and cared for my heart.

The Ladies of Chaos a blading team of carnage and cold bloodlust. Though, even with my philosophy of self blame, the theory of your own right to choose always corrupted it. Sometimes even now I faintly wonder if the unnerving possession my father was under and the hate filled pupils of my brother were my fault. If so could I prevented…

No!

You wouldn't, must not ponder into that. To say that would be to say that his death was nothing to you, his dedication to take his life instead of his was false and that last smile to know you lived on was nothing. Get your mind out of the fucking gutter Hillary! Those day are over, there's no need to hold that cursed bit beast like a gun anymore. There was no Ladies of Chaos captain in you. There was no longer bey battles for you, there was no longer freedom of emotions and choice.

Just make sure you place on a pretty smile when people pass your pretty prison cage.

Let mother believe that all the dread is behind them, and father's torture doesn't haunt your mind time to time. Put on a frilly smile and let mother believe you have a chance of a normal life and to be the beautiful sane girl she always wanted.

She deserves that much after all she'd been though.

It's in the past so lets leave that.

I pull a top and a normal shirt from my closet, placing them over my shoulder I walk to my bathroom, just a small one a shower toilet and a sink. Nothing special. Closing the door, slip off the large top and small shorts that were makeshift pyjamas on the pale coloured, tile floor. Slip my self in and turn on the hot water and reach out for the shower get and shampoo.

My sight was becoming foggy, it was shifting beyond my control. The floors, chairs and even the clumps of clothes were hovering and wavering like they were on an uneven scale. I fell back, I needed the comfort of something still against my back so I could keep myself in sane in the fact it was happening so rashly. The showers walls against my and everything was still bouncing on end.

I closed my eyes. Counted to ten…

My eyes didn't open to the sight of my bathroom...

_**Flashback **_

"_Neo, Neo!" I called across the fields. _

_I wasn't a fast runner at eight years of age I noted as I could only look on and also Neo out of all of us who he was trained the most, was defiantly faster at that time. With his cold self back them he turned blank eyes to me, his long silver hair swinging slightly and his navy eyes gazing at me. _

"_Come on brat, I haven't got all day!" He snapped._

_A happy soul, isn't he? Yes, I know he was a temper but when you get used to him he'll rub off on you. Really brats like a nickname to me, even if he is just one year older than me._

_I then, In my small pigtail and light blue outfit ran to him. _

"_Can you just hurry up so we can get over with this fun as you call it and return before we get caught!" He snapped suddenly._

_I pouted._

"_Meanie!" I replied but he only shrugged, its was nothing to him._

"_Brat, there are a lot more mean people than me, people who would find killing you as fun" he replied tonelessly._

_You know back then I wished I would meet people of such and get it over with._

_Slowly I sat down, pulling my legs in and holding them, little eight year old tears threatening to spill themselves back then. A silence would come after, Neo would apologize in his own way…_

"_Come on now brat don't start the water works" _

"…_am not!" I called then, but really I was resisting the tears, I could remember it well._

"_Don't lie…we all_ _have to let it loose at sometimes" he never stuck me as the type to cry, I was only eight at the time so I really didn't understand anyone then. I felt a hand on my shoulder at that time, I would turn to see Neo's face, darkened and distant._

_He rarely showed his emotions._

_I saw him as such a icon, really I did. He once took a hit for me a large gash that could have been fatal to me but it was now on his back not mine. I already have a large number of them, physically and mentally. Even back then I knew some will fade as I grow leaving what I once was._

_And Midnight will give them to me reminding me of what I once was._

_**End of flashback**_

Slowly my eyes open and pushed myself to the shower's corner, grabbing my knees slowly after. I looked to water falling to the depths of the drain, small stripes of blood red run into it and followed it as it vanished from sight down the plug hole. I held myself tighter…

Please. Don't reopen yourself, its hard enough to keep myself even now.

One of my scars has reopened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: Ah! The mistakes on here, they burned!

(Starts to melt)

I checked though this and wanted to gag at its content. I thank all my reviewer stuck though that. Really, thank you so much! Anyway. I know, it may still not be perfect but hey, compared to when I first came here…

Lets not go there!


	2. Chapter 2

And the madness spirals… Included with the overused and clichéd Tyson kicks her out plot! Ah… this was planned out when I first came to the sight, but if that's all you get from this chapter I'll try to get that image out of your head.

_**The Little Girl and Her Fox**_

Eventually I came out of my shower. I stammered, I couldn't even walk properly and I could only curse Midnight for her being the sadistic vixen she was. Are you trying to warn me or drive me insane. Have you gotten bored of this life just as I have?

…do you in your own twisted way feel concern for your master?

I doubt it, seeing as I can only remember what you caused me in the past.

_Only for you…_

Why thanks, I'll return your gift back by double one day…

_Ahahahaha… humans. Always hoping for fruitless dreams. _

Your all the past anyway… burn in hell.

_The same one you are drifting in now… where you feel that even the demons can mock you and you can do nothing back but take it all in?_

Shut up!

_Your friends are turning into your against you… does your seeker of inner peace leave you with the feeling you've never had with your family? _

Whose fault is that.

_Always blaming other… simple human actions. I hoped you'd be better than that? _

Wait until I throw you out of the window… aren't you happy about human actions then?

_We are bound by soul, as we fight together_ _we grow closer. True is it not?_

Just die.

_If I did, then wouldn't a part of you do as well? _

Then if that's the only thing that stops me then it might be recommended action then.

_Ahaha, I see your spark has not left but only dulled in the last year? Prancing around in skimpy skirts and girly madness was softened you, you wanted to be someone your not._

I never waned to be the girl I am now. I only wanted to protect myself from sinking into his madness.

_You know what they say the apple never falls from the tree. _

I screamed in rage. Throwing things around and ripping clothes in fury.

_Is there a reason why the only thing your ripping is anything remote to being girly._

--------------------------------------------------------

I forgot makeup, I had ripped all my skirts, shorts and tight jeans I could find. I didn't think just because of that one sentence I could snap like that. Am I losing control so easily, what if one day some resort could come out the wrong way and I take it to heart?

I could say everything right then and there.

My life would just be on the news like a story.

I want my life to stay a secret, I want no one to know. I am me, because what I did and no one else can change it, I don't pity because of it, I don't want help from people who shouldn't be involved.

Its okay Hillary, just act like nothing happened today.

_Wear a mask in your pitfall little façade. _

Go to hell, why have you suddenly come into my life so suddenly.

I could feel a grin.

_That's what you need to find out._

"What the…"

"Yes"

I look forward, it's the BBA Building's receptionist. She gives a me a false smile, one I could tell was forced of all the horrid rumours of me. But if only they knew the real me.

She'd fear at even a glance.

_She'd be at your no more a worn at your feet. _

What did I say.

In the end as the woman questioned me, I didn't even give her a word and walked up the stairs to avoid anyone on the elevator. Hiro wouldn't mind if I was a few minutes late.

Opening the door later I see Tyson, Daichi, Hiro, and Kenny. Eventually they all stare and I am fully aware why.

"Well Hillary good to cya!" Hiro called, I smiled back at least he isn't making a big deal because of the new style I've suddenly adapted, (they don't need to know everything I usually wear is shredded to bits and littered across my room. They haven't seen my face without make up or the BBA revolutions jacket on which they deemed I lived in) And you guessed it, after a few his and even a wave of a hand from Hitwari am at the back with a book at hand.

_Don't you here the sound of clashing blades in the background? Doesn't it fill your blood with loathing that you can not do the same?_

I paused from reading where the mother was left to pitifully grieve after seeing her daughters mutilated body in he dark forest… I faintly wondered if Mother would ever do such a thing if I died?

That feeling entered me long before, when your soul tainted mine.

I felt a grin this time. _Am I that bad?_

I wouldn't answer such a stupid question. I returned to reading.

_You know your façade has worked too well, I can sense that many of the other see you a burden. They now only see you as a useless child._

My grip on the book edges tightened… but I said nothing. I would… never would let this Kitsune get to me. If I played into her game I could be out in an instant. I tried to focus on the book before me, I tried to single my ears on many other things, but the sounds of wild tapping of laptop keys, blades clashing, and voices couldn't stop it.

I could still hear her in my mind, her dark whispers slipping in the very depths of my skull. Weak, she whispered, burden, curse, useless. The one I knew I hated the worst. To know that I could be helplessly picked on and to be only hurt made me feel low.

But I wouldn't resort, I'll block out everything, the voices… screams?

And suddenly I felt something. Something wet slide down my shoulder, it was sticky, it had just appeared… like a cut just opened. Pain came after, Not a horrid pain, not a pain that left me screaming, not a pain that made me beg for healing. One that was just there.

I just got hurt. I was too busy trying to block Midnight I didn't notice, am just as bad as she said.

Am I getting useless now?

_Oh… well aren't you riled up now. _

Isn't this what you wanted?

_Well… I was hoping for more. _

_**Flashback**_

"_Am sorry daddy I won't do it again!" I begged, yet again I was only eight at the time._ _But even as I was young father never listened to me before it all happened._

"_You disgust me!" he snarled, before I could beg anymore I felt a beyblade slash my side which I grasped in pain._ "_Please…daddy…I'll do better!" I called but my pleads came to deaf ears._ _I felt a sharp kick on my side, right where the cut was._

_I bit my lip holding in the scream I had._

"_You can't even master a simple blade move. Disgusting with such a bit beast, why did I even give her to you?" I could feel his harsh eyes on me and I dare not look up._

"_Punish her…" my eyes widened._

"_Daddy please!" I begged, I cried and wept hard, holding on his leg for forgiveness._

_He took no notice and shook me off._ _I could feel a blade run and dig into my shoulder like wild fires, I couldn't scream I felt scared and cried perhaps years of tears as they came._

_**End of flashback**_

"Tyson try to keep control over Dragoon!" Hiro scolded.

_That's right… hes he one that hurt you. _

It was Dragoon that had struck my shoulder, Daichi was trying to stifle a laugh; Hiro was telling off Tyson while he just stood there rolling his eyes and Kenny was asking me repeatedly if I was ok?

But I didn't answer him.

"Come on Hiro it wouldn't of happened if little Miss Day dream was looking out for herself" Tyson replied but Hiro disagreed.

"But Tyson you should be careful, someone did get hurt for your action."

"Ah man, she always gets the attention, I mean it's only a cut, me and Daichi get them all the time in a close beybattle" said Tyson.

"But Hillary can't even blade I don't think she'll be used to injuries like that!"

Did he just call me weak?

"Spoiled brat" he muttered, I didn't think Hiro heard it.

I don't know what came over next, because before I knew it my fist was flying to Tyson's jaw and he was sent flying back. Now Daichi would have stopped laughing, Kenny would have obviously stopped asking me if I was okay and Hiro would stop scolding Tyson. I looked to my fist, I had just punched Tyson, as far as I could have known that could be classified as assault.

But I didn't care; I had just punched Tyson in the jaw and had no regret doing it.

He got up with a groan and I knew it wouldn't go down easily.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he called pointing to his forming bruise, he continued "you just punched me!".

Really he doesn't need to shout that loud. I gave the young man before a long hard look, I used to hate his kind, ones that seemed to care of nothing of the outside world. Tyson was a example of that he hated school, failed tested with avengence, and the only thing that could keep him from promptly falling asleep in seconds was blading, food and moving into another place to sleep.

But I grew to like this boy, him like the others. I suddenly began to think that because of the fact I had peered into there past and had let nothing of mine there was a rift between us. It was growing stronger as we grew into our lives.

That's it, I would leave there's and go back to mine. This rift was rifling me too much.

I looked to my fist then him. "You hit me with your blade and insulted me, what was a suppose to do?"

"It was accident for Pete's sake!" he called back.

"Even if it is either way Tyson you better watch yourself!" I snarl.

"Is that a threat?" he mocks.

I start a glare which changes his attitude, he seems almost intimidated. Yes the glare hadn't faltered to much.

"No!" I snarl, my glare deepens, "it's a promise…" I continued and looked him straight in the eye.

"I…quit."

"Yeah right you'll be back by next week!" he laughs but my glare stops him. One that call from the very depths of my soul.

"Am serious I will never work for this team again."

And with that I just walked off, your no longer the boys I remember from the before. Because am no longer the girl you wanted. In fact I never will be from now on, am gonna be myself now and I know your not gonna like it.

---------------------------------------------

I wanted to go back of course, I waned to be that girl that bonded with them day by them and grew with them every second day by day. I want to learn there strengths and weakness all over again so I can have that joy and realise that not all of those smiles were forced.

But Sorry guys, I can't. I can't be your Hillary anymore, it hurts me to put that façade on now.

I want to be me again, no matter how much tortured I was to be me.

Goodbye, I'll try not to forget you. I just wish it was vise-verser.


	3. Chapter 3

How do you think Hillary's personality is displayed in this one of my worries in this was that and it annoyed me greatly.

_**Pieces of a Puzzle **_

As I walked back into my room, I then noticed a picture not far from the door, in fact it was on the floor. I was in such a hurry when I pulled my jeans before leaving and probably knocked it down.

I was curious so I picked it up naturally.

The sight of a young Lulu and me stared back. My face was impassive, back then I never really saw the point of pictures, I didn't plan to meet up with the others again so what was the point of pictures of people you would never reunite with again?

But Lulu insisted, in fact it was one of the reasons why she wanted to take the thing in the first place. Also she wanted to have a separate picture with each of us, stating she wanted to remember us each as different people then one whole team.

"_Money changes people…"_

I could those words being whispered in my very mind now. And as well forlorn look she gave me the last time I heard that, also the look of understanding when I revealed the state of my father as well, and even the burning desire to get my father back.

Like all of the team members, I had something that made me to connect to them. Something I knew I could share with them that none of the other could. It bonded us, more from the platonic relationship, to merely use one for a service and leave. It wasn't like me and Midnight, it would never be like parasite on parasite picking at each other.

I held faith in them, I had care for them, they were people I would never mind dying for. One by one they all made my life a bit more lovable, all pitching in their place to make me feel human, no a toy, not an object.

Not a unwanted child.

Lulu… Do you know how much I see you as a saviour?

_I could even remember it was in the middle of winter, so it was dark and raining._ _I was nine at the time; my father never really seemed to care enough to pick me up from school anymore so when the worst came to the worst with weather I'd be standing behind the school's glass doors, ignoring the strange looks of passing parents and lying to the teachers when they sometimes pondered about my domestic life at home._

_At that time the rain didn't stop, so I'd have to suck it in and go though the rain. Hoping I didn't have to use Midnight in case of any trouble. _

_I sighed under the school doors and hesitantly took a step into the downpour…_

"_Hey you, under the school door!" A voice suddenly screamed from under the rain pour. _

_I looked to it's direction and I saw a girl in a limo. She was about my age with light, brown hair and blue eyes, she seemed normal, which was strange since hardly anyone spoke to me back then, in or out of school. So of course I checked around me, looking to see if anyone else she must have been talking was behind me. To see one who seemed to want to speak to me unnerved back then. _

_But there was no one. _

_I looked to the girl again, she then pointed me to the space next to her in her limo which seemed almost heaven sent from the opinion of running in heavy rain. _

"_Do you want a lift?" She asked; I then blinked, I was shocked, this person was being nice to me. I didn't even know her and she was openly giving me a lift to my home, I felt it smelt funny, but I wasn't going to blow a chance of sparing at least a five minute save from the rain, even if it did seem too welcoming. _

_I just weakly nodded in return._

"_Well come on then! Jason's the family limo driver, he wouldn't mind if I gave one more person a lift" she called._

_I blinked. _

_Then blinked again. _

_But either way I ran to the limo in seconds, jumping into the back and slamming the cold wind and rain with a pull of the door, fingering Midnight in my pocket and watched her. _

_My stare didn't unnerve her._

"_See its better then walking in the cold rain!" She said, I just weakly nodded in return._

"_You're not a talker are you?" She asked, I just stared._

"_Is that because you don't have any friends?" _

_I did feel insulted by that… though it was true now that I think of it back then. _

"_Don't. Insult. Me" I snarled, she chuckled slightly in return "at last we hear her speak" she mocked. _

"_Hey!" she was really pushing it… But she seemed to sense that because she put her hands up in a defence jester._

"_I didn't mean for you to take it that way, its just… I see that you're always waiting at the school door and walking home by your self." he face turned forlorn, perhaps the sight of me then didn't make her happy. "At playtime you always go by your self and blade far from the others" she said._

"_So what, have you been stalking me or something?" I asked with edge in my voice, she nodded "pretty much and I just noticed that you need a friend" she replied. And again I was in shock, someone was offering to be my friend. It was so simple as well, she offers me a ride home and we weren't even half way to my house and the golden gift of friendship is here beaming in front of me. _

_She suddenly pulled her hand out to me "by the way my names Lulu" she said. I stare at it and hesitantly, shake it, hesitation clear as crystal in my voice obviously as I answered, "mines… Hillary"._

_She laughs and I wondered what's funny, "what do you find so funny… Lulu?" _

_The name of a friend feels foreign on my tongue. _

_She continued to laugh then looked right to me, then stopped soon after._

"_I forgot we have to ask you where you live to drive you home" she calls. _

_My mouth twitches, I try to hide it, but I can't, it's stubborn and won't stop…_

_So I just let it go._

_And laugh back with her. _

After that I met Lulu's sister Nora. Nora became our coach teaching us everything to know about blading and soon enough we thought we should expand the team. Andy, Athena, Violet, Neo…

I threw the picture against the wall, walked to me draw, pulling out a pair of scissors, grabbed my hair, the every ends of its long stands and sliced them swiftly leaving them to scatter on the floor.

I'd clean up later…

When I didn't feel like killing somebody!

I looked to the window, it was sunset. The shops were probably closing and so was everything else this time of day, With my hair off and my relationship with the BBA revolutions I was beginning to feel free. Possibly… maybe I could do what I want now, I didn't have to smile as people walked by my pretty prison cage. In fact I could breakout now.

I grinned. I could do anything now and despite the fact of how much I loathed and hated that dammed fox with malice… I grabbed her blade and beamed madly as I ran for the front door, the intention of freedom and fun in my mind…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I wondered what possibilities I could now reach with my freedom now, I had no need for false smile and petty grins. I could target every fan girl and haunt her until she begged for mercy, I could target everyone in that BBA building and shatter that harmless, annoying cheerleader image with a bang.

I could--

Something's following us!

_Well done, it took you long enough!_ Midnight snarled at me, from the depths of my mind. I ignored her insult and smirked. How about a quick game of catch the rat I though gleefully. Basically trick your stalker back, but first. You had to find what kind of stalker you had in the first place….

Was it the sneaky, underhanded one that needed you to be surprised otherwise he couldn't get you?

Or classic number two, the one that was playing with you that could get you either way.

I suddenly stopped.

Whoever I was stopped too. So I'd say I was the number one…

I took a step.

One step… one that was made to seem like the echo of mine, but it seemed lighter. Probably younger than me but from the sound of it he was wearing something with a heavy bottom… maybe clogs. A silence stretched and I faked a 'oh, it was nothing' shrug and walked on, the steps continued, he was either fooled or played with my game and guessing from the way he no longer made his steps to echo mine he knew I knew. I spoke but didn't stop moving and never turned as I did so.

"You and I both know, so lets just quit game of tag alright."

Maybe Midnight was feeding me her power or the fact is was only us two who remained on the bridge but I no doubting it I heard a faint snort of amusement.

I still didn't turn.

"Would I know you if I turned?"

The snort became a full grown crackle, one laugh I couldn't recognise whether from before or after the Bladebreakers so I turned but the face… or mask that never rung even the faintest of bells in my mind, I pondered from some organisation, or even a some bizarre tribe or cult but none like the one Violet was targeted by, nor was it anything I've faced before because they all usually had some marking or symbol that marked them who they were.

This guy had nothing.

Grey poncho, dull red hair, and probably a normal set of dark coloured trousers on his legs and his laugh sounds young. Probably not too younger than me…

He stops his laugh, suddenly bringing his fingers over the bottom half of his mask and it crumbles like dry breadcrumbs on the floor of the bridge.

His teeth were yellow, his lips were dry, both pulled into a almost sneering grin.

"No you probably won't."

I held an urge to no shiver.

"Hillary!"

I fiddled with Midnight's attack ring for assurance, it was safe to say that I truly was worried. I suddenly felt brave, pulling Midnight out and aiming her to the dead centre of it's face I summoned a brave voice and tried to make it threatening.

"What are you?"

He smiled, I took sharp interest in the slight of his dull coloured eyes that peered though slanted holes, they seemed to grin and leer at me as. He enjoyed my fear, laughed at it and smiled at it welcomingly, my breathing became deeper, I couldn't stop this uneasy feeling around me, he wasn't real and I doubted if he was even human. The grin widened and I felt that beyond me was no longer even human.

He slowly lifts up both arms and they held a blade and launcher to counter mine. A dark brown launcher made from something that wasn't from a popular used design, it was more rounded and the ripper seemed more longer, his blade was a plain black with a silver attack ring as the only sign of different colours.

Midnight hissed and then chuckled in the very back of my skull.

My hold around the launcher tightened, I swallowed.

And for what seemed be hours after…

We launched.

Their was a flash of colours…

Midnight was throw back, sharply and suddenly I ducked his oncoming blade, faintly hearing the clang of her attack ring rubbing against the bridge's concrete as I dropped to the floor in alarm.

He walked past me and I searched frantically, eyes jumping to his head to his shoes, just to see if there was anything. Anything that could prove that he was not human, a hybrid, an illusion or something. I looked on and on, even narrowing my eyes as he bent to pick his blade that had dropped onto the floor. I could see nothing, no marking, symbol or even in stricture that could prove my theory right.

He turned and frowned at me, placing his blade into the pocket of his trousers and then snorted.

"I really hope it's not like that next time"

He suddenly grinned. "Because next time it won't just be you in danger."

My mind spiralled.

Smoke suddenly came from his pocket, he grinned feral grin.

"Oh one of the dead sea, cast thee. Away into fire's tail for in your ocean thy set sail"

And in the black, thickness of the smoke he disappeared. I looked to his spot again, not even one sign there was someone standing there. I picked up Midnight and ran off to the office, now even more worried.

If I ever doubted why I should reunite the Ladies of Chaos…

There was no reason now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Because of my panic, .. My façade wasn't as good as before. I could tell I was huffing and heaving like broken accordion as I relaxed at he side of the front door. The reception saw my condition and smirked.

I suppose she thought it was revenge for how I treated her this morning.

Oh well she deserved it!

But I wasn't here to give those stuck up, almighty whores a lesson or even be their entertainment and target for their jealously today. I had to get to Mr. Dickinson and now! I huffed, before words weakly came from my mouth.

"Get… M-r. Dickin…son!"

She snored and slowly got off he chair which was purposely just annoyed me.

And by Blade it did.

"Now!"

And she hastened. Like a rodent picking at ones remains they were…

So as I rested, a grinned that one was done and there was only so many more to scare now.

"_Hwillary!" a small boy wailed. _

_I turned to see a boy of seven, two years younger that me, with bright red hair and blue eyes which were pouring with tears. _

"_What is it Cain?" I asked as he ran into my nine year old arms. _

"_Your daddy is hurting big brother again!" He wept._

_I frowned, that was nothing new back then. My father always had this personal grudge against Neo, whatever it was we certainly didn't know why and knowing my father when he didn't like something he never hid it. _

"_Why does he do it? It was my fault and big brother, Neo took the blame for it!" He called as he then bust into tears in my chest. I hushed him, patting him on his back softly. _

"_Shhh" I cooed, then rubbing his back softly. _

_But he wept harder._

"_Why does he do it Hillary? Why does big brother hurt himself for me?" He asked. I just smiled, though it was only for Cain and answered him._

"_It's because you're his younger brother" I replied, I paused but I knew I could say this to Cain, there were something you couldn't cushion from children no matter how young._

"_Cain your brother would die for you just to know you're happy…" _

_And of course Cain stiffened on my chest after I said it, absorbing it slowly. "I know but… I DON'T WANT HIM TO!" He cried._

_I hushed him again, I tried singing to him slightly which always seemed to calm him down. "Hillary…?"He asked in a slightly sleepy trance. __I looked to his darkened face and answered softly._

"_Yes Cain?"_

_he swallowed and asked hesitantly._

"_Will you be my big sister?"_

_I nearly choked._

"_Cain it's not that simple… I have…" but his eyes stopped me, I knew that he was scared that if his brother left him he'd have no one to care for him and seeing how many beating Neo took for him, I feared it would be too soon. _

_I cuddled him closer. _

"_I will, and that means I'll care of Neo too" I replied, he looked up to me with hopeful eyes. "Really…?" He asked, I nodded._

_He cried harder. "T-t-tt-hhha…nnnk yyyoouuu… big sister Hillary!" he wailed loudly._

_I hushed him once more and he fell asleep because of lack of energy. _

I growled. Why was Midnight playing with my mind like this!? I scolded and glared at her bit chip as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"You six winged tyra--!"

"Hillary!"

I blanched. That was Mr. Dickinson's voice so I turned and surely enough it was him, standing over my fallen form with a questioning look, but he then saw Midnight he blanched. Rushing me to his office and ignoring he look the receptionist gave us as he pushed me the elevator and pressed for the highest floor.

As the doors closer he looked at Midnight again and pressed himself to a corner away from Midnight and me.

I resisted a smirk, I forgot how Mr. Dickinson hated my bit beast.

"Hillary, what are you doing with that thing out!" He whispered harshly.

I looked to Midnight, never looking up even as I spoke.

"Are Tyson and the others here?" I asked.

"No…"

I smiled. "Good, because we have a lot to discuss"

I heard him hum in confusion but I still didn't look up to acknowledge him, I was still looking at my bit chip in worry.

Could I get stronger enough to protect the others in time?

"Hillary!" He called.

I sighed, "long story short am bringing the Ladies of Chaos back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: (dies from typing overload and that horridness that still exists in the content.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trama**_

_**Flashback**_

_I watched helplessly as Neo's body was simply thrown cross the sky._

"_Neo…" It had come out like broken whisper, my mind was reeling itself at the very logic shatter image before him. No, I told myself he would not die. My father snickered, the every fact because of his own grudge the boy before us will be gone, the one child that had caused his daughter happiness was now has his fate sealed and he could torture her in the very fact. _

"_It's his own fault. he should pay the price for turning you soft!" He snarled snidely. _

_Chains hold me down, cold, iron binding, but if I had an pinch of strength left I could of broken them like paper. But Father made sure I couldn't do that by attacking me endlessly before, that being one of reasons why I hated his sly underhanded plans. _

_The ones that worked good for him and horrible for me. _

_The ones that left me crying. _

_The ones that left me wanting to die. _

_The ones from helping my friends. _

"_Him and all the other 'Ladies of Chaos'" he continued, our team name coming out with his mocking tone. I turned and gave my brother Rex another pleading look, "Rex please help him…" I begged, but he only stares at me with an emotionless face._

_Oh why, did we have to be the unfortunate family that discovered those two bit beast?_

_I look into his face again, pouring every bit of grief into mine, no façade, showing the truth, hoping that seeing it would show him I want nothing more._

"_Please." My face darkened, "I love him!" I called._

_My father only scowled._

"_Well in that case we should fix that!" he snarled, my eyes widen. "No! Don't, I'll be better!" I begged. _

_**Slap!**_

"_You're turning weak!" Rex snapped, it was Rex in the first place who slapped me._

_When! Why did my brother turn so harsh? _

"_Am your father Hillary, I do what's the best for you and I think that you weak isn't the best thing" _

"_Bring the boy to me!" My father commanded._

_I struggle and shake wildly, no, NO, __**NO! **_

_They drag Neo's body over to us, it's weak, clothes tattered and torn, revealing cuts and bruises. I shouldn't cry though, he's been though worst. He's had cuts, bigger ones to… as well as bruises but… but! _

_Before… I knew he'd make it._

_Now am not so sure._

_I force myself to his lowered face, smiling grimly and speaking softly. "Neo" I muttered, he looks up to me, his face coated his heavy cuts and bruises, blood stains in his silver hair, and half of his body slumped over the ground._

_But, despite the battered state… _

_He smiles. _

_I trying not to burst out in tears right now, but my words can't help but come out in a faint call. _

"_Neo… am so sorry" I whispered and I then failed miserably at hiding my tears, they rushed down my face like waterfalls. But I can't help it he's was gonna die!_

"_Don't feel sorry… I knew that loving you would pay a price… Your something… that should never come for free--" he coughs sharply, spitting out blood, I winced. _

"_Honour my death by killing this bastard… and brat." He paused. "Show them the true Angel of Chaos you are!" He called._

"_Neo…I love you" I whispered, he nodded prior being suddenly dragged away from me._

_Out of my reach. _

_Forever._

"_Enough!" My brother suddenly called, pulling his beyblade to the sky "today the blood of weak will rain from the sky!" He exclaimed. "Toss him" my father ordered; Neo doesn't scream which for me makes the death only harder._

"_Odeon, delete him off the face of this_ _the world!" Rex called. I only watch as his black and red beyblade burns, black fire blazing like a fireworks_

_Neo's figure burns into flames and his call is in unbearable pain "Hillary… show them the true Angel of Chaos!" _

_I did._

"Hillary, are you ok?" Mr. Dickinson asks suddenly.

Currently I have my arms around myself, my head lowered, leaning on the walls of his office with a scowl.

"Am fine…" I grit out.

"Well… if you say so." he clears his throat, I pay little attention to the fact he doesn't sound convinced. He pauses, "are you sure that calling your teams a good idea? I hardly know any of them or about your self for that matter." I look up sharply to see him nervously fiddle with his fingers on his desk where he sat, my stare perhaps unnerved him.

I didn't care.

"We could call the police to help sort this out" he suggests, I shake my head slowly, why does he have such difficulty accepting this?

"Mr Dickinson you didn't see that… thing! He knew that I could blade and anyone who does know that is surely a threat because I knew no pushovers and besides he had… this, unnatural aura, he wasn't normal" I replied.

"Define not normal" he quires, I sighed in irritation.

"He looked half dead!" I snapped.

"Hmm…" he pondering about I no doubt. I wonder what's he's even thinking about; I mean a half dead guy comes for the others and he's saying that I can't send the Ladies of Chaos to help out!

"Will your team agree to help us?" He asks, I glare harshly "am there captain, we should be able to come to an understanding into helping you" I replied sharply.

"Well… if you're sure Hillary, I don't know a thing about your team so… were in your hands" he replied.

I turned to him, giving him a serious look "you can't tell the others" I replied.

He seems shocked "Hillary why what is the problem with the others knowing!? I would of thought that telling them would clear some confusion between this!" I only watched him, he continued "even Kai himself asked about your whereabouts" he called.

I rose an eyebrow "Hiwatari asked?" He nodded, "in deed, just to simply feed his curiously he replied." He said, I only smirked "ahh, the great Kai has his moment" I muttered lowly.

He only looks at me confused, I only snicker.

"Well be sure to tell Mr Sourpuss nothing" I reply, grinning slightly, letting myself lose from my arms.

"Hillary…?" He asks, am slightly annoyed now, so I just grunt in acknowledgement in return.

"What will you do?" My head lowers at the question; my hair covers my features that I can guess are smirking darkly. "Things come to people who wait" I reply, I hastily walk to the door before he trap's me with questions.

"I shall be seeing you around Mr Dickinson" I finish, closing the door before he even utters another word. And as it closes behind me I stop. Am on thin ice now, I know at anytime because of his wariness he could warn the BBA's in haste, so the best thing I could do is constantly keep them in fear in hope he will be hesitant in doing so. So I suddenly glare at the receptionist, putting every bit of hate I have for people like her, my eyes burning into her with malice.

And she catches it then flinches.

I was pondering how to keep them all in a position where they all do as I hope, where they believe and know bringing more people in will only cause more bloodshread an will do none of us any good. For I and many of the Ladies of Chaos (I hope) are neither bloodthirsty nor pacifists. We will shread blood, but only if it will benefit us for the furture, we have killed in cold blood and all.

But it has neither been for personal gain or just to see blood spill. It was merely our paths, one where it was kill or be killed in this wild, wild, world. Where even that second of hesitation can mean life or death of just you at the lightest.

No one can remain innocent in our world. It was statement and a cold fact.

_Another night to haunt night with there tears. _

I ignored her again, and continued down my path. Home was but a distant building away, surrounded by trees and quaint little houses. It was peaceful to the fact if I hadn't sent so much time in it would have unnerved me now. I turned my keys in, and shut the door behind me and sunk down to the floor.

_You're a murder… aren't you. _

I told myself a resort would be meaningless.

_Even if you didn't mean it… right?_

Neo…

Eyes burning, tears approaching a whole wave of angst spiralling in my mind.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

It came in my line like a broken mantra. A broken song, a broken love song. tears fell down my cheeks, I choked a sob, with no mother I had no one to confine since the age of ten and Ladies of Chaos I was alone. I needed confinement, I needed to feel secure within this building.

I leapt for the phone, cuddling myself to the floor. I didn't care if I hurt my side all I cared that the phone was held in me hand tightly. I press numbers, I could faintly hear beeping, I sighed in content. It was ringing.

"Hello?"

And Athena replies though the phone.

She's a support beam for me.

"Hello?"

Speak, are you so tortured by his death you can't even utter a word! It on speaker… even your mutters are heard.

"I…"

"Yes… Athena is the one who is on the other end?"

"It's me."

"Hillary!"

"Yes."

"My mind reels, it can't process this your calling at all!"

"Put caller id on your phone then. Am sure you could process it then!" I snarled.

I could hear her chuckle, she always found my temper amusing. I smiled and wiped a tear away and stupidly let a sob escape my throat. Yes I know… to do that with Athena is idiotic. You want to know why…

"You have thought of him."

Because she could tell if I was a sob for Neo or not, it's why I could tell it wasn't a question but a statement. So yeah, damn it!

"Do you need advice, or is this just a moment of release?"

I was already pitifully crying enough earlier. Am not going to resort to anymore today, am suppose to be the captain for one of the most vicious girl teams I could remember and no… that comment wasn't merely an ego talking. Anyway point being if I can get over when a simple lover died when am a captain for such a team…but then again Neo was more than a lover…

"Hillary?"

"Am not crying!"

"I never said you were."

"Fuck you Athena, now I won't tell how I nearly got killed today!"

"It amuses me further for you to be called an ice queen when you have such a temper."

"Do you want do know or not?"

A chuckle. "Yes Hillary. I am curious"

"How do you feel about tormenting?"

"Does this deed intend to kill or merely persuade?" She asked.

"Persuade to get stronger, persuade to get to learn to fight back the enemy-"

"Persuade them to fight him."

"Yes"

"This is the Bladebreakers, correct?"

"I'll leave you to absorb this."

"I thank you"

"I need to call the others, I'll see you later"

"I shall see you soon then? For the time of meeting is dawning too soon"

I placed the phone down… I couldn't agree with her anymore.

_You are called the Ladies of Chaos for a reason._

Please don't start. I've truly had enough of your little sharp whispering for the last few days, you kept your mouth shut after the first month and said nothing in my times of need. So am extremely annoyed that you speak now when you've had so many times before.

She said nothing.

In the space of not even a day. Everything I worked so hard for, for years has gone. My friends, my hope of being a normal human life, when this is all over… if this ever ends what will I do then? I just want this over… I want to breathe, I don't want to be trapped like this in pain I won't let anyone in.

I only stared on blankly as I picked up the phone.

"Lulu its me."

She wasn't sharp as Athena… nor like her sister. I wasn't on my toes when I spoke to her, she could tell I was weakly trying to hide any pain from my voice. My talk with her was more reserved, I watched what I said.

"Hillary!"

"Hey Blondie."

"What's up."

"Shit." I answered plainly.

"Oh… fun." She snorted after. Cocky bitch.

"Sure is. Get here soon bitch."

"Love you too."

I only grunted. Short and sweet, short and distant, short… that's how long our connection was between us, short and sweet. I wish I knew more about all of you, I wish I knew far deeper into your pains and I knew how much you knew mine. Sometimes I realise… I wish I treated you all more than tools to defeat my father with.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I know, the flashbacks need to burn.

_**The first Steps of the Journey **_

I missed, again. So far I haven't even grazed any of my ten tin can targets... Yes so called greatest girls team ever team captain can't even hit a few tin cans. And yes Midnight I fucking know, am getting sloppy, extremely sloppy, I need to improve before the others come here.

"Come on Midnight" I muttered, sweat falling down my face.

I fire again.

And guess what?

That's right it missed again.

I take a deep breathe "Midnight, you warn me about some upcoming danger, I know you can sense it so just help me out here" I call. I fire again, it narrowly misses… well at least am getting better. I dropped to the floor, I've been blading since morning and the suns beginning to set and I still haven't made any progress.

My breathing becomes heavier, and I can feel my eye sight fading.

"Shit" I muttered, "I really have turned weak!"

I blanked out.

_**Flashback **_

_Neo's lifeless form lands on the floor with a sickening thud. _

_I just starred. _

"_Finally the weakling is gone" my father started, he glanced at me with cold eyes, "well Hillary now we can get back to your training" I feel my self being lifted as my brother follows me. _

_I could only mutter his name helplessly, no I told myself. No. NO!_

"_Neo" I muttered again, feeling my self slip._

_I felt someone kick me sharply from behind. "Stop thinking of that shit" my brother snarled but still I mutter his name repeatedly. "I said stop thinking about him!" he snaps as he kicked me again and I fall on the ground pathetically my body lying slumped on the ground. He continues and I only wine slightly._

"_What did he give you Hillary that has made you so pathetic?" he asked as he kicked me once more. I turn over to him, ignoring the drool of blood from my mouth._

"_He gave me hope Rex." _

_For a moment I saw him flinch, I continued "he gave me love Rex, didn't you ever want that?" I ask. _

_He scowls. _

"_Father has already given me love" Rex replied, my eyes narrow as I cough up more blood "that isn't love" I snarled, my eyes glowing with malice._

_Father kicks me sharply in the gut "that's enough!" he snarled as a cough up more blood "one day Hillary you will learn to respect your elders!" he snapped. I only turn and face him "if this is what you call love I'd hate to see what you call hatred" I say weakly, he looks at me in disgust. _

"_Look at you, you're a sight to turn good eyes sore, your laying on the ground coughing up your own blood."_

_I only chuckle "well if it turns your eyes sore it's good enough for me" I reply darkly, he snarled._

"_I maybe weak nut as long as am the thorn on your side I don't really care!" I call, feeling Midnight glow in my pocket "but then again, I don't think I'll be weak for long" I added, grabbing Midnight and my launcher. I wince at the pain in my shoulder but I don't care! I snap my head to Rex "see if Odeon can block this?" I spat, launching Midnight._

"_Beyond the gates!" I called and everything is engulfed white light._

_**End of flashback **_

My eyes snap open, and I gaze at my bit chip before me.

You say nothing.

"Will you help me?" I ask you bit chip gleams in response. "I guess you just didn't want me to think am weak anymore, huh?" I say as I raise and I get ready to launch you again, unlike before you fly in a straight line to my targets. You send them flying at everyone, she hits them one by one and I smirk as shredded pieces of tin rain on me.

I let my hand out and catch you, looking at your bit chip I reply: "welcome back" I say. Perhaps a moment we will never admit to anyone… perhaps even our selves'.

I manage to get off my feet and head home, a look of strength on my face.

Finally after the long walk though the town and lake I see my home, but today's events haven't finished yet and Kai is there, in his usual, stoic, leaning on the wall attitude.

And yes if you're still in disbelief I'll tell you again, Kai is right there in plain sight and his eyes look onto mine and bore into them like glue. I just walk on, I really don't think that he knows anything already, so why should he really say something. I walk, my only target is to walk in my house and change my sweaty clothes. He leans on the stairs almost like nothing has happened, like he hasn't even noticed I've seen him and just as I pass him he speaks.

"I saw you Hillary."

Momentary my eyes widen, I turn to him giving him a sharp look. "You saw what!" I spoke sharply, mentally screaming my self for sounding like my father. Am only left to wonder why he's here? Could it be that their starting to train as a team already?

I felt her grin _Good, if so we can torture a team birds with one team. _

His eyes remain shut as he spoke again.

Shut Hitwari, you with your knowledge and ability just be more than a pain in the arse that the others will ever be. "I saw you blading" he started clearly, of course his suspicions are confirmed. He'll be watching me like a hawk now!

But the thing am most worried about is will he tell Tyson? Kai just isn't the type to come running up to Tyson and spilling it out like a little snitch.

I'll have to place a sly façade of mine, so Kai if you want a battle of wits then… my eyelids droop slyly.

"And I heard you had your suspicion about me" I reply.

His eyes open, showing me he wants no more than to know one thing…

Why?

Why didn't I tell him or the others about me blading? Why did I lie about not seeing a bit beast? Why do I suddenly act so… differently all of a sudden? Kai's not stupid, he knows that what I did with whole cans was nothing a learning rookie could do; he knew that before I wouldn't even start a convocation with him, knowing that he would stop it. Let alone look him straight in the eye and talk back. He knew… He now knew that I wasn't the Hillary everyone thought I was.

His eyes narrowed "don't play games" he growled I only smirked, but I just remembered there's an issue whether or not he tells the others so my features narrow, he raises an eyebrow at my expression.

"You're not going to utter a word to the others" it isn't a question but a statement. It's quite bold to do something like command the great Kai Hiwatari, but still if Kai even uttered a word about this Daichi and Tyson would be banging my door like there was no tomorrow.

"Why would I?" he asks, his voice showing a hint of curiosity in his tone. My answer comes across simply and plainly "you'll die" I stated, to tell you the truth I have a small crush on the guy.

Stupid hormones!

But I no one will know about that and besides it's a small one, it should go away soon.

"You won't tell" I repeated, "I don't want Tyson and Daichi banging on my door the day after" I added dryly, Kai's emotions get the better of him he lets out a small and barely notable smirk. I pretend to take no heed.

"Hiwatari, do we have a deal?" I ask "What deal? You gave me nothing in return" he replied, I sighed "what else could you want? I spare you from a painful death!" I snarl.

I continued "would you like a blade flying though your heart, burning you until you land on the floor with a sickening thud!" I snapped.

Isn't it Ironic that I tell the guy I love the way the first guy I loved died.

I thought of Neo again, am going to break down.

No Hillary, stay strong!

I clench my fist tight, no way am I going break down in front of Hiwatari, "Hiwatari, do you want to die?" I asked sarcastically his eyes show no human emotion like they always do.

"I take that as a no!" I snarl, trying so badly not to cry. "Since you don't stay away from me!" I snapped loudly, pushing past him and slamming the door. From the behind the door I call "GO AWAY HIWATARI!" I scream.

I hear fading foot steps, I don't care if he tells or not, I don't care I'll break all of there arms if I have to!

I hug my knees and cry, as I just realise something…

Kai and Neo are so much alike.

Both isolate, both cold, both rarely showing there emotions. This makes the oh so small crush grow now, I don't think I could look at Kai anymore without seeing a glimpse of Neo. Even now I can picture both his and Neo's face on the same body.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the floor in shame while tears still fell. All I know is that I was tired in the end; I couldn't walk up the stairs, stagger to my room and drag the door open to sleep.

So I just fell asleep there.

…

My dreams were haunted with Neo again, but all beautiful times I spent with him. From the time I admitted my love to him to the time he had blushed when I kissed for remembering my birthday.

For once I didn't cry or mope at the thought of him; it was a perfect moment until…

"HILLARY, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

I would kill whatever made his ego grow so big… no in fact I'll just kill him for the fun of it.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY"

Oh joy his monkey sidekick here as well!

Tyson and his sidekick monkey Daichi have come to ruin my day. And I'll say that ruining my moment of tranquillity and perhaps disturbing the peace is a pretty good start!

"I can accuse you two for disturbing the peace" I called dryly. No response…

"And swearing loudly isn't going to you help you imbeciles" I added, here we go Kai probably told them so here comes twenty one idiotic questions from the two idiots…

Three… two…one?

"What are you a spy or something, we can't find anything about you from Kenny's laptop, are you a ghost or something… you just came out of fucking thing air!" wow Tyson actually asked an intelligent question seeing as …

What!?

"What do you know then?" I called behind the door "we don't know a thing that's why we came to you, we know you moved from a different countintry but everything before that apart from your mother is blocked!" called Daichi.

So Kai didn't say anything, Kai didn't say a word… I did one thing… I laughed.

"What's so funny!?" I heard both of them call in union. "Nothing to a bunch of imbeciles like you!" I call, joy pouring though ever word. I hear them growl in response, ah just like them.

Just like little kids, my little brothers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallelrose: So hillary has a few moments of Joy eh… that won't last for long.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Puzzle pieces Won't fit**_

This is just the beginning.

Not only have I had Kai appearing out of nowhere, I also had Tyson and his pet monkey Daichi knocking on my door, therefore giving me a headache.

But aren't the purpose of younger brothers and sisters to make there older sibling's life a living hell? Other than having those rare sibling moments where there actually concerned about each other, it's normal for them to fight with each other. And when I think of my sibling relationship, compared to what I just said, mine was anything but normal. Our spats were more than name calling, or a flick of a nose and maybe a punch up or two. They actually threatened to take our life's.

I told you that my brother sided with the Devil. (a.k.a my father.) To tell you the truth, even when I did come here I envied children that laughed and played with there fathers. The sight was too common so with that isolated myself from others really, spending most of my time on my studies.

I never did blade again, and if it wasn't for the fact my study grades were one of highest in school a lot of people wouldn't of become my 'friends'.

I sighed, why were some people so fake?

_That's just it, there are human. Weren't they born from the dirt itself._

I don't want to hear your voice.

_Aww, too bad. Were stuck together sweetie!_

You know when you said I can't removable because you'll take a bit of my soul with me… we all have to make sacrifices!

_Ah, the spark is still there._

Yeah, it will still be there right when I shove it up your ass!

You said nothing, but I could feel you grin.

I glanced at my beyblade at the table in front of me. The Ladies of Chaos they weren't fake, I knew that for sure. I sighed again, it just seemed so hard to turn back into the old Hillary that no one knew about. So okay me being with the Bladebreakers has... softened me. So maybe I have sub-come to the girl I've tried to be. But this is the last step, all I have to do this walk out of that door and meet the Ladies of Chaos, therefore walking out of the Bladebreakers life forever.

I make it sound so harsh!

I gripped Midnight, but harsh or not I AM leaving there life's. Am sure after they see me after this they wouldn't want anything to do with me. Maybe I should just go back and tell them about my father.

Maybe I should...

_That's right Hillary, lead them into the hands of the devil!_

What am I thinking!? I stated... no I promised to Tyson that I. Would. Never. Join. That. Team. AGAIN! Hillary, get a fucking grip! Your are the captain of one of the best girl team ever, if you were anything like this you would of died, so would the team and anyone else you loved!

My grip on Midnight tightened.

But if one of them did die...

…

I screamed in rage, I automatically grabbed my launcher and slammed Midnight on it. I could see my eyes burning malice into the mirror in front of me, I felt a sudden burst of rage pass though me and before I stop myself... I launched. Mirror shards shattered and tipped over to the floor, as Midnight spun behind the now broken mirror she sent a decent sized shard to my cheek. I felt it graze my cheek and suddenly the feeling of my blood spilling was almost comforting.

And if that wasn't disturbing enough, as the blood dripped down my face...I smiled.

--

With the pile of mirror shards to add to my clean up before I leave list, I quickly sorted that out and headed outside.

Currently am heading straight to the airport with a small cut over my cheek. I had a black top on with the words chaos angel outlined in silver, a pair of dark blue jeans, black trainers and the standard item that every member of the Ladies of chaos should wear...

A silver skull charm with black wings.

The charm was currently hanging from a black choker I was wearing, the tiny, sliver chain attaching it to the choker. The charm rolled across my neck as I walked, the chilling metal brushed against my skin and I loved that feeling.

I always felt that as a member of the Ladies of Chaos. It was the only thing that bound me and I didn't mind, after being forced and missed treated by my father some would of thought I hated to be bounded but it wasn't my fathers choice, neither was it my brother's, or anyone else you thought they had control over my life.

It was mine and mine alone.

I may hate my father but as am not afraid to admit that given the right purpose I could just as cruel as him...

Perhaps even crueller.

--

Like all airports, this one was spacious. Hundreds upon hundreds of people, buzzed around the building carrying bags and suitcases. The noises ranged to foreign languages and babies cried, but the noise seemed to hardy bother me.

Think of it, I've been with Tyson and Daichi for at least two years.

I walked up to the desk willingly, even if I did like to do things by myself I wasn't stupid enough to search the whole airport. I tugged the woman's shoulder, So okay am not in the mood to ask sweetly today. It was like I said I don't like asking for help much. Her expression wasn't pleasant at first but then it turning a highly disturbing crescent grin and she clasped her hands together. With her eyes closed she gave me a friendly wave.

Which I never returned.

Her grin faltered almost... almost. She ushered me to talk with her hands and I stood there flabbergasted, what the fuck was she doing?

When she saw my expression she picked up a piece of paper and wrote something down, within seconds she held a piece of paper up, and the kanji: _can you use sign language? _

I shook my head, note I did so slowly. Again she wrote on the piece of paper. She held it up again and the question can you use sign language was crossed out and under it read: _do you speak a different language?_

After seeing this I had to ask her one question... "lady I think I can speak the same language as you" I uttered, okay so now the grin really did falter, only for a couple of seconds though. "can you tell me? where the arrives of flight thirteen are?" I asked.

She sighed and pointed down a hall way, "go down, you'll see a sign that tells you were it is" she muttered, I just walked off.

Like she said I saw the sign in minutes, it required me to turn left several times and go down to slopes. After my oh so lovely trip halfway though the airport, I promised myself that I would kill Violet for she was the one that said we should meet in the flight thirteen waiting area.

As I stopped, I searched around the building. Finally I found six familiar forms ahead of me. I walked up to them then muttered: "well, well if it isn't the Ladies of chaos" I said.

Before I could even realize my mistake, Violet hugged me that I think my lungs were threatening to burst. "Hillary!" she chirped, gripping my waist even tighter (if that was even possible).

"Violet, I value my lungs!" I managed to squeak, Violet hesitantly let me go. Right after that I could hear Lulu holding back a laugh in the back ground.

I ignored her.

Violet beamed to me and seeing what kind style of clothes she was wearing seemed pretty odd to many people. I mean unless you don't stereotype it was be strange to see a Goth smiling brightly at someone.

In fact I looked at her to see if her style had changed at all...

It didn't, well not much.

She wore dresses now, which still held her Gothic style. Having pictures of crosses, different shades of black, grey and navy blue. The dress stopped at her knees and long, laced and small plat formed boots began from top of her knees. She wore black fingerless gloves and like me she had the same charm, but it remained on one of her earrings, hardly noticeable from her short violet hair.

Her purple eyes gleamed and she faced the others, "everyone's here Hill" she chirped. I turned to the others, I wonder if they changed much?

Lulu was still the same on some levels, she now had blond highlights in her long hair, she still had the black sunglasses she had before and the charm still remained on the edge of them, hanging from a tiny chain. She was wearing a long, light brown jacket that was unbuttoned from her waist onward, she also wore dark grey bell bottoms with normal sandals.

And if there's Lulu Nora has to be near. I looked up to her and cursed the fact she was older than us therefore taller than us.

Well she wasn't that taller than us.

And as usual Nora wore quite formal clothes, Nora wore a nice blouse like shirt, which was mostly covered with a black blazer that had extremely thin white stripes on it, also wearing black trousers and black dolly shoes.

And her charm... was on a ring on her finger.

Suddenly again Violet screamed. "Hillary, what happened to you" she exclaimed, pointing to my cheek. "the time of mourning is dawning on you?" Athena asked, suddenly. I turned to her to see she was now leaning against a near by wall.

She wore black trousers and a picture of a rose crawled up the left side of it, outlined with silver, red, and green. Her top was a dark green turtle neck, a thin woollen jacket of the same design as her trousers and the charm was on her necklace above her shirt.

I pushed Violet's hand away gently, "it's not that Athena" I said, I looked to the floor.

"I just had a little difficulty finding myself awhile ago" I uttered, I glanced at Athena. She nodded but then smiled after a moment or two.

"The airport is your current location, yourself was found no?" she said, I nodded.

"Then nothing to be ashamed of Hillary" I heard Andy call. I looked up and saw both Athena's and Andy's faces smiling at me. In fact I saw all of there faces smiling at me, they felt no shame that there captain had trouble being her... I was glad.

"Andrea's right, not everything easy but it's like I always say. Impossible is only a word and nothing else" Lulu said, ignoring the glare that Andy was giving her. "my names ANDY!" Andy hissed, loud enough for Lulu to hear.

"I swear I heard something annoying" Lulu uttered, then shrugged "it was just the wind" she said and acted like she didn't hear Andy.

"Here we go again." Nora muttered.

And so the fight began on our way home Andy and Lulu continue to insult each other.

As soon as we entered my house Lulu and Andy stopped fighting. This was only for the fact that Nora asked her sister to stop and Athena calmed down Andy.

Nora just quite interested in the subject of the unknown child I saw awhile back after Athena told her. Nora was about to usher me to start my story when suddenly...

"Halt!" Violet called, jumping from the circle we formed in the living room. We all turned to her, she grinned being the hyper girl she was. "This story deserves ice cream and popcorn!" she exclaimed, running to the kitchen before we could even hope to protest. It wasn't until she disappeared into the kitchen someone spoke.

"Should we TRY and get her" Lulu said, "sure, let me just get a crane and the jaws of life" Andy muttered sarcastically. This time she didn't seem interested to argue with Lulu since she was busy playing with her charm that hung from her bracelet.

Which understandable since the fights were only Lulu's way of being a sister to her, she felt that Andy felt a bit left being the only black girl on our team.

After a moment or two Andy relaxed herself on the bean bag she was currently sitting on. Her black and metallic blue extensions sprawled over bag, passing her black long sleeve top and touching her dark blue jeans. Her black converse were near the front door like all of the other's shoes.

Suddenly Violet came running back in with a large amount of ice cream and puffed up bags of popcorn. She came skipping round us in a circle dropping popcorn packs or ice cream tubes in our laps, sank back into the chair and dug into her chocolate ice cream.

"Erm... thank you Violet, but I..." Nora started, Violet interrupted her. "it's chocolate chip dough flavour, you favourite" Violet whined. Almost like a four year old had asked her something and seemed to be crushed that she wouldn't do it, Nora picked up her spoon and began to eat.

Everyone began to tuck in and after two spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream, Athena spoke. "Vanilla is king" she uttered, a look of bliss on her features but then she turned to me her face turn serious. "tell the tale Hillary" she said.

See how wary I have to be around her?

As soon as I finished the current mouthful of strawberry ice cream, I noticed that all eyes were on me again. Despite the beautiful sensations of ice cream going down their throats they all held serious expressions.

I placed the tube, spoon, and puffed bag of popcorn down and sighed.

"Would you like me to start with our new friend or from the beginning?" I asked, there was a silence .

"Perhaps the beginning would be more of help" Nora said, placing the junk food down as well, I glanced outside the window briefly, "well... it all started when we moved here..." my eyes grew distant, I could see from the glass of the window I faced.

"Lets just say that father's little minions wouldn't take my escape easily..."

Parallel rose: okay I have written a lot in this chapter, please review and I've checked this story's stats. There are people reading this story and not reviewing… I demand thee or I shall set my arm of countless boredom doodles on you!

Fear me!


	7. Chapter 7

_Parallel rose: Sorry that I haven't updated in quite awhile, things are kind of busy now._

_IMPORTANT INFORMATION, READ. NOW!_

_The deal with the flashback is that __**bold **__writing is what is happening in the flashback and writing in __italic _are Hillary's thoughts on the flashback. Why I did that is because you know more of Hillary's attitude then. Back then she was only focused on her mission there and her adding those little details in that flashback would of made me think you wouldn't know how emotionless and cruel she was.

Oh and one more question... My story isn't on the first page of beyblade stories, how did some people find it when it was like tenth page?

_**Her Little Story **_

The story I was about to tell my team was no pretty tale.

I was about to tell them how even when I escape my father my life still was a living nightmare, how I ceased many lives, shed blood, and even threaten to get what I needed. But even so... If I wasn't used to such things I wouldn't be alive right now. Even if I don't like to admit it without my father's cruel and unbearable punishments I wouldn't be the same girl I am today.

I like being me.

I glanced again at my other team-mates faces, everyone of them was coated with an extremely serious expression. And at the sight of this I smiled inside, they would take this no... they **should** be able to take this and not treat me different in anyway!

"Like I said before, I'll start with our plane trip to Japan" I started, "of course my father would of ordered a few attacks on the plane for good measure but any problems were sorted it out with Midnights power." I reminisced.

_Ah, the blood that fell then._

"The fact that I was now free still seemed foreign sometimes, I could guess that it was weird for all of you as well" I said, glancing around to see the other nodding in agreement.

"As I killed, my rel-relationship (It felt so foreign to say that word with my mother in that sentence) with my mother grew corrupted. The fact that I could take a life away without a care scared her. At first it seemed like she detest me" I stated, I glanced around at reactions of my team mates.

None of them seemed disturbed.

"At first... it was nothing. If my own father could detest me so much that it seemed that he loved me suffering. It was now a statement... I had no loving blood relative. My heart grew more colder so it resulted in the fact I always threaten to get what I wanted." I smile crawled on my lips.

"One of my favourites incidents was meeting good old Mr. Dickinson for the first time ..." I started

_**Flashback**_

_With the championships over, the Biovolt incident was settled. My father no longer attacked, but my mother still seemed to loath me. I didn't care for that then. It was a few days after the incident and Mr Dickinson had retreated back into his office while the Bladebreakers still had some off time in Florida after there win. _

_That left Mr Dickinson defenceless. _

_With a few tricks of Midnight, he never knew what hit him. With in moments I had him trapped in his office with Midnight torturing him at any order. _

_The fox wouldn't disobey anyone for that would she? _

"_**Who are you?" he asked, as he suddenly jumped off his chair and pressed his back to the windows behind him**__. _

_The look his face held was priceless, coated and dripping at fear. _

_**I only smirked, and with a swift movement of my hand Midnight spun closer to him, like predator would prey. He gulped and added more pressure to the thick window glass before him. **_

_It was safe to say that I enjoyed the look of fear coating his face. _

"_**Okay, I enjoyed this little game of cat and mouse but I came here for a reason" I said, my smirk faulted and a gave him a harsh look. And to make sure he got the message Midnight spun into his desk and shattered it into pieces. He gulped again, and luckily I was able to contain the look of glee from my features.**_

_Truly I wanted him to hide any information about my previous life, I wanted to disguise myself in Japan to avoid my father. Even with the joy of knowing I had another three of his workmen to kill in the morning it was getting tiresome back then._

"_**You'll help me keep my life a secret, anything about my life after I exit this building will be guarded by the BBA" I said, he hesitated before speaking "w-hy would that be?" he asked . **_

_At that time if anyone were to bring up the subject of my father... then the almighty save there souls. _

_**My eyes darkened, and Midnight spun so wildly that they floor beneath her began to crumble. I would of killed that simpleton now and then. But I thought against it, I needed him, it was only for awhile. I glanced at him and my expression made him flinch "its none of your business, now we have a deal" I stated. He nodded wildly, I held my hand out and Midnight flew in my hand, her attack ring's contact made my hand sting but my features didn't faultier.**_

_**With that I walked to the door silently, I was in no mood for torture any more from the thought of my father being brought up. I walked down the stairs and never uttered a sentence, my mind was occupied on one thing ... If my father wanted his little slave rotten daughter back. **_

_**He was to have a hell of a time looking for her...**_

_**End of Flashback **_

You know I laughed right after I finished that flashback.

I could see the other giving me strange looks, which I waved off and answered: "don't worry am still sane. I just remembered something, I always told myself that my father would still find a way to find me so I still trained with Midnight to make sure I was ready for any attacks" I said.

"But as the days went by, I started to accept the fact my father no longer bonded me... I was free. So every now and again I stopped training and acted like a normal girl, I studied, went to school and did chores around the house, excepted the horrible sluts that became my 'friends' because of my grades I had no friends, fearing that my father would use them against me" I continued.

"Training became rare and by this time the Bladebreakers had returned from there holiday. I met Tyson, Who would rather send any of his effort eating and blading. At first I wondered how he could have been the world champion if he never took things seriously" I uttered.

"Time moved on and even then I began to change, for I could know Midnight was collecting dust under a bed somewhere. I never bladed and my only focus was fitting in, I somehow managed to repair the relationship with my mother." I said.

"Even now we still hardly talk to each other" I stated, staring at the melting tube of ice cream before me. I placed another spoonful in my mouth and savoured the strawberry flavour as I closed my eyes in content.

To tell you the truth it felt reliving to get this story off my chest.

"Anyway as I met Tyson... I began to realize something about him. It was a good thing that Tyson only focused on blading, that was his life... that's what made him Tyson. I stayed and perhaps one of the things I hardly let my self do before" I said.

I glanced at my friends and smiled.

"I trusted a male, so maybe that is the reason why I let myself go so much" I uttered.

"You can why see I feel so strongly to protect them, It isn't just Tyson that changed me. The others did as well, a statement that I made about no blood relative who loved me was wrong. They were my family, and I swear if whatever that thing is after us is going to hurt them in any way..."

I finished my sentence right there.

I knew the Bladebreakers wouldn't agree with the ways things were sorted out in the Ladies of Chaos team. So me breaking ties with them would make things better...

Right?

Even if did hurt.

"I got too emotional about the Bladebreakers" I stated in a plain tone. "The child was a boy he's probably around my age, with a dark grey poncho, dull red hair, a pale white mask that covered his face" I said.

"I felt disturbed by looking at him; it just felt like something was not right with him. His aura was impure, unnatural, like the mere sight of me caused his existence to be inhuman" I uttered, glancing at the disturbed faces of the Ladies of Chaos.

"Perhaps, at your hands you destroyed a life he found dear" Athena suggested, "Maybe?" I answered, "but am more concern how he turned into that. Even when he launched his power seemed inhuman, like he was no longer a human" I continued.

I closed my eyes.

My mere existence caused a life to warp in such a way.

Before I wouldn't of been concerned, it's his life! They could waste it if they wanted.

I shoved another spoonful of strawberry ice cream in my mouth. My actions reminded me of a woman that just faced rejection by a guy or humiliation. Sitting on a bed, hugging there knees in the Pj's and stuffing ice cream in there mouths and then gaining weight because of it.

But on the other hand I wasn't facing rejection or humiliation... Well I probably seemed a bit idiotic in front of Kai the other day.

Anyway, I wasn't facing rejection or humiliation. I was facing my life, my childhood, and my irresponsibility's.

And do you know what they all had in common?

That's right, they all made nearly every single day of my existence suck!

And they were threatening the reason I enjoyed some of them as well. I closed my eyes tighter hoping I could just wake up and I would never had a fight with Tyson or having every single blissful moment with the people I cared for, forcefully ripped away from me at the sight of something inhuman... thing!

Damn it, darn it to the shit hole that is my life!

_Crack._

"That was random" I heard Lulu say, I opened my eyes and saw that my friends all stared at the table in front of us in confusion. What's the big deal, the only thing that should be is the glass vase with a flower and water in it. I looked over to the table, then to the vase which had...

A crack in it.

A large one, one that crawled around half of the vase and threatened to make it crumble. "Violet" I warned, it had to be her.

Just when Violet was about to defend herself, Nora spoke. "It wasn't her Hillary" she said, I blinked "then what caused it?" I asked, she shrugged. "Could be a jinx" Andy said, Nora shook her head "there's no such thing" she answered.

I rolled eyes.

"So basically Violet doesn't exist" Lulu added with a smile. Speaking of Violet... I turned to her, her face was coated in an expression of pure worry.

"Violet?" I asked, her turned to me but in a disturbing, a way that seemed as if they were gears in her neck and you would hear gears clicking as it turned.

"Your friends, something is wrong" she said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Whats..." before Nora could finish, I dashed to the door. My finger roughly clutched the door knob and I ignored the pain that I received from gripping it so tight. Automatically my feet slipped into my shoes and I grabbed Midnight and slapped her on my waist on my blading belt.

In hysterics, I wildly tumbled down the stairs and onward.

"Hillary, come back!" I heard Nora call, I ignored her. "Does she even know where her friends are?" Andy asked, I didn't hear their responses. Which was a good question, I didn't know where there were. I shut my eyes and continued to run, I was hopeless. Running blindly and I didn't even know where they were.

Idiotic.

Stupid.

Foolish.

Wind hit my face as if the breeze itself was attacking me. I could hear the grass being crushed under my feet as I ran and I could feel my eyes string even despite the fact they were closed. I stopped and my knees fell to the ground, I stared blankly as the grass before me. I slowly rose my hands to my hair, feeling them shake as they rose.

I gripped my short brown locks tightly and screamed.

"Why am I being so rash?!" I screamed to the sky, tears started to fall. "Why fucking me?!" I cursed.

"Why must I be the one to suffer at the hands of haunting nightmares of dread, being used as a tool for a sport, killing to live for another day, and to know that everyone I love must be killed!?" I screamed.

Why, _why, __**WHY!**_

Everything reason I smile may now be shattered in front of my eyes.

Just because the sight of one child.

He isn't human, I don't trust anyone being safe with that _**thing **_loose. I felt a familiar feeling surge though me. I knew that feeling... the same one I felt every time I faced my father or my brother. One of pure rage, vengeance, and no remorse.

I let the feeling overwhelm me.

It surged and surged though me until I felt as if it's whole content had been poured into every fibre of my body.

Perhaps my sanity had been destroyed in the process.

I laughed sinisterly, my mouth open and presently how sadistic and bestial my teeth could seem. My laugh mixed between a high pitched cackle and devious snicker or a laugh. I could feel Midnight burning from my waist. She was giving me power, my shoulder blades felt heavy and I could felt two substances crawling under my skin and over the bones.

Pain shot though my back as I felt wings burst from my back and flap excess blood. They stretched a meter on each side and glowed a pure white, it out shinned the small blood red stains and gently flapped.

I was up on my feet easily.

"The wings of Midnight have come" Athena spoke from behind me, I turned and saw the rest of the Ladies of Chaos team smiling at me.

"Welcome back Angel of Chaos" Andy said, I let a smirk craw on my lips. "there ten metres ahead" I stated, "Shall we go?" I asked plainly.

"Lead away, captain" Nora answered, a smile crawled on my lips and my wings flapped again, white, blood stained feather floated around us.

"Lets go" I said and with that I flew off...

Parallel rose: Heres another chapter, sorry if was too confusing. If it is I might stop writing this, your opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ticking Time Bomb **_

I bent over and as I flew it felt as though as I was gently floating across water. Despite the blissful experience, I had to focus on what's happening. With each flap of my wings that... thing's presence become more surreal.

Soon enough I stop and see that I have the view of the Bladebreakers and it around the river that **they** now train around. Not me, no longer me.

It seems to be talking to them, everyone of them looking horrified at his unnatural appearance. And as I land, placing my feet on the ground, he pauses.

Silence.

I could just feel him grinning right now.

"Well, well, well, so nice of you to see us Hillary" he cooed.

I think I called him it enough for one day.

The Bladebreakers look to me and there reaction... doesn't surprised me. Even the great Hiwatari is surprised, but you have to remind yourselves that I have two large wings spouting from my back and standing there like it's nothing.

"Am I seeing things or has Hillary got wings?" Ray asked, Daichi rubbed his eyes and looked again. "I see they know nothing about the Hillary I know, do they?" the child said. I growled, am not losing my temper, "I can't recall meeting a thing such as yourself before" I stated.

"Well I wouldn't of liked to stay with some selfish, bloodthirsty witch, would I" he spoke darkly.

"Ah, so Athena was right. I did kill someone you loved" I replied. He turned to me, and his teeth were bared "Yes you did, and you acted like it wasn't your fault!" he snarled.

"Hey kid its not hard to understand this rule, get in my way you **will** get killed" I stated.

"No you used him" he snarled again.

I raised an eyebrow, "Am not my father" I answered, unlike him I don't use someone like an item and... dispose of them.

"Your just like Rex!" he spat "You both look the same and you both won't admit that your becoming slaves of your father!" he called.

That. Was. It!

His death is now long and painful!

"ROT IN HELL!" I snapped, he smirked "I love the sight of you unhappy, it does make my day" he replied sweetly.

"Good to know" I started, clenching my fists "it will be nothing, seeing as I'll beaming with joy as I rip out your ribcage!" I snarled.

"You've sealed you fate" I said.

My wings slowly flowed back into my skin and I remained passive as each bone clicked and folded while they did I noticed how apart from Kai, the Bladebreakers faces were horrified. Max almost looked like he was going to puke and that Tyson's face was turning slightly pale.

I felt the feathers brush my skin as they slowly sunk back into my skin and my shirt sticking to my back from amount of blood that spilled from the opening. They were quite small, even I couldn't survive a large loss of blood.

Nora walked up to me.

"I would never thought that the Bladebreakers would be surprised by something as mere as that" Nora spoke from behind me. Violet giggled "same, same" she cheered, but then turned serious "Ugly Boy is more than their little minds can handle" she finished.

My eyes narrowed at Ugly boy.

"I doubt you could handle everyone of us" I said, he scowled "wanna bet?" he dared.

He remembered our last meeting, he could of beaten me senseless if he wanted to because I've become lazy. I still don't know if I could even land a proper hit on him even if I have been practicing for the last few days.

And I bet he knew that.

"Don't even think that it's just going to be me and you" I said, "you've come here randomly and want to kill people that have a mild understanding of me" I glanced at the Bladebreakers, who seemed to be hurt from my words.

It had to be done.

"You don't deserve a fair fight" I finished. "You knew you wouldn't stand a chance against me now, don't you" he said.

Pause…

"Believe what you will" I answered, "see there Hillary, using other people as a shield. Just like that coward of a father you have" he said. "Didn't I tell you to rot in hell?" I replied, I clenched my fist again.

He was really getting on my nerves and the worst thing to do is release your rage at your enemy.

Specially if you were someone who was in our league of strength.

And if your wondering what on earth am talking about? I mean that someone with a connection as strong as ours with out bit beasts can actually be a medium to the bit beast's abilities.

Yeah, that's right you can gain use of your bit beasts powers and use them at your free will, with or without your blade spinning.

But this didn't mean we have no reason to blade.

Sometimes using your bit beast's power can be extremely dangerous, its no wonder our bit beasts are so big. Our bodies are too small to master all that power.

"I think it's the best for you to leave" I said finally, he frowned "make me" he said. I sighed "Ladies of Chaos..." I let the words drip off and uttered them slowly.

They knew what I wanted.

And like a row of solders, reading there revolvers. There blades were out and ready to fire at any whim, my expression turned passive again "must I? Really?" I said, "I mean, I am sure that they wouldn't want to waste there time cleaning your sickening blood and body tissue from there blades for the night" I said.

He growled, "one day Hillary, one day..." I cut him off, "One day signifies that your weak and can't fight us" I answered plainly. I bent down (even if where I was standing I could almost see the top of his head) and spoke "Little kids shouldn't play with grown ups, why don't you go home to demonic mother who gave birth you an ugly shit like you" I said, speaking as if he were a five year old.

Though... he wasn't even older than Daichi, come to think about it.

He growled "if only you knew who I was, then maybe you would take back all those words you said" he spat, "seeing as you hate me so much, I couldn't give two shits who you were" I answered plainly.

I glanced at the Bladebreakers, who seemed to be shocked by my insults or the way I remained so passive as I said them. "Oh yeah" I called with boredom in my tone, I pointed to the Bladebreakers "touch them" my voice turned deadly "and you die" I said.

Silence...

I spoke again "You and any of your sickening creatures step one mile near them, I will grip your pathetic skulls, rip out you pitiful skeletons and leave the rest of you to rot in a ditch" I uttered, my voice dangerously low.

I closed my eyes momentarily.

"You do understand right" I stated, he grunted and disappeared in a spiral of smoke, which was 'am too prideful to admit defeat-ese' for yes.

After we was gone, I jumped down to the Bladebreakers and asked if they were okay. "We're fine Hillary, thanks for worrying about us" Ray answered, "What happened?" I asked plainly.

Tyson rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "he got us off guard" Tyson said, "Hey Hillary are you coming back to the team now?" He asked. Most of there faces looked hopeful and despite that I looked at Tyson as if he's asked me if I was getting a father's day present for my father.

Which was a look of disgust.

I said:

"I saved you, but it doesn't mean I want to join your pathetic team again" I lied, "Your weak little asses are never going to cushioned by me everytime. This just proves that not only do you Tyson need to get off that large ego of yours because you won three championships in row and the rest of you are going to wake up and smell the coffee."

"I pretty much guess that is only the beginning, you guys have to improve a lot" I stated. "What and your better, you wouldn't even blade that kid!" Tyson snapped, I sighed "Tyson get off that big ego of yours before I push you off" I answered back.

Tyson, yet again tried another punch. But what he didn't expect is that one of my wings would spout from my back quick enough to block his hand. "I didn't say that I was brilliant, but what am saying is that you guys need to get to my level at least, before you could even hope to survive what coming" I said, remaining passive as Tyson struggled with my wing.

"When you come near to our level your bit beasts and channel there abilities to you" Nora said, walking toward Tyson. The Bladebreakers looked shocked "You mean our bit beast can give us power" Daichi called, Nora nodded.

"You are the owners of the sacred bit beast, the power they would give you must be something people could only dream about. That is why we have to keep you safe" Nora answered.

Tyson stopped struggling and stared blankly at me.

"So you didn't stay with us because you liked us?" Tyson asked in shock, Nora shrugged "believe what you want kid" she answered as she walked off.

"Coming Hillary?" she asked, "Sure" I answered as my wing retreated back into my back.

I turned, thankful to now that I avoided that question. All I had to do is keep it that way and...

"Hillary!"

Damn it!

"Hillary" Tyson called from behind me, I stopped and I did the most idiotic thing...

I turned.

Tyson expression looked hurt, Max look even more crushed, Ray's was disappointed, Daichi himself looked like he was going to cry and Hiro just stared. Kai, had his eyes closed and seemed to be unaffected.

He was sure of this already, my earlier encounter with him didn't prove otherwise...

Did it?

"You didn't answer my question" he said plainly, but I could see that he was just begging for me to say no and I would run back to them crying, saying we'd fight this together.

I but would make sure I didn't.

There was an awkward silence and even the Ladies of Chaos were staring at me for my decision. The fact that it was so silent that every movement I could of made would been heard didn't help the matter.

I wished, the ground just caved in and swallow me.

But unless Nora suddenly hated my existence, no mud or sand would swallow me up anytime soon.

"Well" Tyson pressed...

This was for their own good.

"Yes, now stay out of my life" I answered harshly, "bu-t Hillary" Tyson stuttered, he tried to place a hand on my shoulder put I brushed it off… it stung. My wing shot from my back they leaped for him and stuck him in the chest.

"Stay away!" I spoke, my tone dangerously low.

My other wing shot out and I was hovering over the ground and towering over Tyson, as the others helped him up. I snarled and spat at his feet "I will stop your asses from being hit, but if I see you anymore than that I will not hesitate to smear your pathetic insides across the ground!" I snapped.

Tyson sunk farther into the ground.

My wings flapped and I gently flew off to my home, the Ladies of Chaos right behind me. The trip was short and it was safe to say that no one saw me with me out, but right now I couldn't care about that, that or anything else. I halted at my front door and ran for my room, I didn't care if it was open even if the Ladies of Chaos didn't have any keys to the in front door.

I cried, wept, squeezed my fingers around the fluffy pillow on my bed and screamed my heart out.

It hurt.

It fucking hurt to that.

It so fucking hurt to say such horrible shit to them.

But then again, it was better to see them alive with malice in there eyes at the sight of me. Then lifeless corpse that had loved to no end.

--


	9. Chapter 9

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Malice is always the aftermath of tears, you feel the need to take it out one the person that caused you pain or just someone that was near. To tell you the truth what I do is hold it in, because I would usually aim it at my father or my brother.

When I spat at Tyson I guess I could say that I wasn't myself, even if it wasn't much I still shouldn't off done it. Losing your rage is for emotional rookie teenagers who are uncontrolled in handling there hormones and let them effect there contraction.

I am a teenager and only human, but I do not do that... ever.

That isn't the Ladies Of Chaos' team leader! And it will never be as long as I can breathe.

--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I closed the door to my bedroom as I left it, right now I needed to take my rage out on something. I wasn't going to take it out randomly on my team-mates because I was too close to them to do that and beside they would just send it back.

And my rage wouldn't just go in one large scream, I literally needed to batter anything I could find repeatedly until I was hollow of all rage. So using the ladies of Chaos team as stress bags wouldn't be the ideal thing to do. And remember whether I picked my blade up a couple days ago or not, I still haven't bladed probably in years.

"Any bladers I could use to update my strength" I asked from on top of the stair case.

Silence...

"No offence Hillary, but those little friends don't look blading gods to me, a little blading should do both you and them good" Andy commented, with a sly smile.

"Perhaps." Athena agreed from the chair behind her.

Lulu turned to her sister, "Nora?" she asked. The older hummed in acknowledgment, as in deep in thought, she turned to her younger sister then to me. "We don't know if they've got some reinforcements, lets be on our toes" she answered.

"Yay, we get to battle!" Violet chirped as she jumped with happiness. Lulu adjusted her glasses slightly before turned to like her sister, "so which Bladebreaker's are you gonna break?" she asked as the light from the windows behind me reflected on her sunglasses.

My hand slid down into my pocket and I ran my fingers over Midnight's bit chip fondly. A smile graced my lips as I gave them all a long gaze.

But they knew that whoever it was... it would be interesting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My betrayal cut deep, they were outside, eating at the wooden table. Which was something that Tyson's grandpa would only really do when he truly was in need to see his grandson happy. I remember that one time when the Bladebreakers split up we'd always be outside eating breakfast, lunch and dinner out there.

Tyson spent most of his life with his Grandpa in the Dojo, technology fascinated him because he didn't grow up playing games on his Xbox or talking to people on the Internet. Tyson would rather be eating, training, hanging out with friends then being attached to electricity or technology.

No one talked well... not from what I could hear. I hid a good view from the grass land I was standing on, it was rather a large bump where if not given the proper attention no one could be seen on it.

"Oh lovely, their having a little picnic" Andy muttered on my left, "don't you think that we could leave it tomorrow?" Nora asked as she walked up to my right. I never turned to face her, my eyes remained glued at the every movement I could see, just in case one of them had noticed us.

"My father doesn't wait for you to be comfortable Nora, I know you know that" I merely replied.

"Chaos has come for them" Athena uttered, "nothing can be identical" she added after a pause. Andy grunted, "not like I want to see them suffer, but can we just get it over with!" Andy snapped. "Why Andy I do believe you actually sound a bit caring, have you been listening to the more innocent part of or conscience lately" I heard Lulu reply sweetly.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I would kind of need a dick"

Silence... which I presumed where, Andy was giving her a sly smile.

"Bitch!"

"Hey, I didn't really say you had, in fact I didn't say any thing."

"Whatever, lets just get this over with. Unfortunately like Andrea I've grown a conscience as well" Lulu said, "so are you two finished?" I asked with an irritated tone. "Oh Hillary don't get your knickers in a bunch and just go apeshit on one of them already" Andy said.

"Not yet." I replied, I turned to Violet who wasn't far behind me. "Violet say hi" I ordered, she giggled and summoned herself in the Dojo's back garden, using her blade's abilities.

"Her summoning abilities have improved" I commented.

"Yep, she can summon herself in a better range than before" Nora agreed, "about...nearly five miles and I t-hink she could bring another person in the process, we haven't really tested them to be honest" Andy answered honestly.

I nodded in acknowledgment, then noticed the movements at the corner of my eye. I turned to see that Tyson and the others noticed Violet say hi. "Come on, it very rude when you don't introduce yourselves" I replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You, your from **her** team!"

It was great to hear that Tyson couldn't even say my name, I could just picture it. One day he'd forget my name and call me her for the rest of my life.

Violet pouted, "thats not very nice!" she called in an childish voice. "Oh and my names Violet!" she chirped.

"Oh and I don't care" Daichi snapped, "Daichis right, I never want to be involved with anyone that has to do with her!" Tyson snarled.

Violet frowned, "Ouch Tyson, that one stung" I lied sarcastically. At the sight of me, Max and Ray aimed their blades at me, even though I could still see that really didn't want to come to firing them at me. I placed on a fake smirk and searched for their team captain, Hiwatari was of course leaning on the wall and returned my gaze.

Around me I could only hear the wind blowing and autumn leaves brushing against the bone dry ground. For a second it felt like we were the only two people on earth well... that's how I felt.

"Hiwatari" I merely spoke.

He did nothing but just stared, I didn't even hear that famous Hiwatari hum. So I turned from him and glanced at my target bag.

"Haven't you caused enough!" he snapped, I just smiled "hi and hello to you Tyson" I replied sweetly. "Stay away from my sight bitch!" he snarled, "wow, you know your insults don't work" I lied. My smile disappeared "so insult me as much as you fucking want!" I hissed darkly.

"After seeing your true colours, I don't really care about if you gave me your permission!" he snapped.

_Go on! _

"Only a weasel would betray her friends after knowing them so long!"

_Yes, wonderful! _

"How could you look in the mirror, knowing that we were friends and you told us nothing, you..."

_Yes, glorious rage. More! More! _

"I can't call you by your name because that would mean I have an inch of respect for you!"

_Malice, fury, wrath! _

"All those times when we fought to save you because you couldn't defend yourself with a blade, all those times that we were in danger and you did nothing when surely you could of done something. When I first saw you I didn't think that much of you, a little book worm with no friends who really just were tag a longs. As I knew I actually gave you the benefit of a doubt. But now your nothing more than a distrusting, sneaky, underhanded, snake with the rest of your pile of shit tag along team!"

_Ah, ha, ha, ha! Foolish boy, you will not let him escape with that! _

Not as long as I lived...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My wings roughly scooped Tyson off his feet, as he hung from his chin. The other readied to aim and fire, for it was necessary now. But my other wing formed itself automatically like a fan that had been outstretched, giving them a warning to stay away.

My pupils, that had turned reddish purple and was outlined with a light lilac, burned into Tyson's. I cooed lowly at his petrified expression "Tyson dearest, do you wonder why I allowed you to insult me?" I asked sweetly.

Somehow he managed to shake his head after a moment of hesitation. I brought his head closer to me and spoke slowly and sweetly, "I needed a good excuse for using you as a punching bag" I smiled.

"Remember what I said earlier today?" I asked "I said if I ever saw you again I would scatter your pathetic brain matter across the ground" I replied, not giving anyone a chance to reply. "Truthfully, me nor any of the other Ladies of Chaos care If you won't be able to defend yourselves because your tried" I lied.

"Hillary, we have a guest" Nora called from the back door, "Hiro you need to work on your sneaking" I uttered.

"Well if, I failed at surprise attack. I guess I'll just have to be direct" Hiro replied, I could see him from the corner of my eye coming though the back door. His eyebrows narrowed "Let my brother go!" he called.

"But Hiro, wouldn't you agree that this will get him off his high horse" I cooed.

"This is no way to solve things Hillary" he replied. "Now let him go" he said with a firm tone, hesitantly I dropped Tyson on the ground, but if he thought that I'll leave him alone and walk off...

They were far mistaken.

"But he has to bey battle with me" I said after a moment of silence, then added "now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: I fucking love Lulu and Andy… no wait I just love Andy in general! I can't decide which Ladies of Chaos I love the most first it was Athena… now it's Andy. Decide which one do you love the most in you review as well as crit!


	10. Chapter 10

Parallelrose: Sorry for the long update, and here's the next chapter. Oh and Nora horrid behaviour will be explained one chapter… one day so yeah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What!?" Tyson asked, both confused an outraged at the very idea.

My smile began to crawl to the very edges of my head, I could tell Midnight's energy was causing my features to look more frightening, for Tyson flinched as my smile broadened.

"You heard me Tyson, I want a battle" I repeated.

"But he can't…" Hiro was cut off by Nora's voice. "Easy there brother dearest, am sure Cap Head can handle himself for a while" Nora responded .

"Yes, am sure you know a lot about caring for a younger sibling" he growled.

"Hmpf, you'd be surprised Hiro my boy. Her sisters right here with us " I spoke, "I believe my captain is right, Lulu say hi" Nora said "no, in fact girls lets give the boys a Ladies Of Chaos welcome!" She called in a raised voice.

"Alright, Hill. Leandros give them a welcome!" Lulu called as she leapt into Dojo's backyard. The blade flew past my head, and I managed not flinch at is speed. It landed in between me and Tyson and Lulu came running to us and stood near, I could see the large smile on her face from the corner of my eye.

"Okay, time to make someone's life a living hell!" She grinned, and turned her attention to Tyson, who still had his gaze on Leandros that still spun on the ground.

"Now we can't have a match without spectators can we?" She said.

She glanced at the other Bladebreakers around us.

"Even if the rest of you don't seem interested, Violet and I will cheer as Tyson here loses" she continued.

Violet cheered in the background .

"This is sick, you betray us then your on us like were worst enemies or something!" Daichi called in anger.

I shrugged.

"Don't you see me smiling, its fun!" I replied after a moment of thought. Suddenly I jumped backwards, using my wings for support, I turned in mid air only to see Nora leaning on Hiro's side. Her mouth dangerously close to his ear, her arms crossed, and remained on his shoulders.

"My, my Nora. I do believe you are getting comfortable" I cooed sweetly.

"I do believe I am" she whispered, which perhaps sent a few shivers down even Hiro's spine. Lightly flapping my wings, I merely hovered and remained in front of Hiro's face, "why Hiro, I do believe you found that quite uncomfortable" I played.

"Oh, Hillary, leave the boy alone, he is only human after all" Nora replied, whispering the last part in his ear huskily. He flinched "so uptight, I can change that" Nora spoke as she had a coy smile on her lips.

"Aww, would you look at that. Tyson, I think you and are going to be siblings!" Lulu called.

"No way in hell!" Tyson snapped.

From the corner of my eye I noticed, Andy grinning at the sight. "And as always Nora can always get a man into a vulnerable position" she commended smugly. "Boys use their ways of persuasion, can't we girls" Nora replied, I said nothing, only keeping my smile upon my face. "Hillary, do you wish not to duel?" Athena asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Hill. Didn't you want to batter my future brother-in-law to a pulp?" Lulu brought in.

"Oh yes" I replied, as I landed and took a few steps away from Hiro. "Are you ready?" I asked, "Am not stepping a foot near you" came Tyson's reply, I shrugged "Well who said I was giving you a choice?" I merely said in return.

Giving me a glare, Tyson only sat firmly on the ground.

"Your loss, I was a perfectly good tree anyway" I replied.

And before they could even hope to figure out what I meant, a once study tree that remained beyond their garden fence, fell. Bringing a fair amount of the fence down with it in the process as well as causing Max and Ray to scatter the area the were currently standing in. My smile dropped and Lulu's face was darkened as she simply held her hand out for Leandros to return to.

"Please don't make me prove myself when I said I would scatter your brain matter, I despise cleaning brain matter off blades is quite irritating" I spoke.

Hesitantly he picked Dragoon out of his pocket, with that he stood up, grabbed his launched and prepared to battle.

"You say that as if you've done it before" he spoke, his voice monotone.

"From the sound of your tone, I'd say your serious and yes, I have" I answered as

Midnight's energy began to vanquish in preparing for the match.

There was an awkward silence. Almost as if only the dead remained here themselves.

"Y-you…!" Daichi stammered.

"You killed people!" Max shouted agape. I merely shrugged as I held my launcher "all fair in love and war" Andy brought up, "but those are real people, you killed!" Ray, called in anger, I never knew killing was such an issue for him, seeing as he wasn't his usual calm self.

Like me, Andy only shrugged.

"I've killed as well, the blood on my hands dose not bother my dreams" Andy lied.

I gave her a glance, which I knew she saw but didn't return. We all know that two particular murders haunt her dreams from this very day.

"Enough talk" I called, getting Andy from the current convocation and tightening my grin on my launcher. "Lets blade" I finished, seeing this Tyson tightened his grip on his launcher and in union we began a countdown.

Then we realised our blades.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At first I merely let Tyson think he was in charge, letting him hit Midnight but sometimes dodging his attacks. I thought, he'd get cocky and at least make one remark on my blading skills.

But he didn't.

He merely stood there watching the dish and occasionally glancing at me.

"Aren't you going to attack, are you just going to stall and play games?" He asked suddenly, I merely moved my eyes from the dish only to stare back at him and to reply only seconds after doing so. "Carelessly dashing power at your opponent is merely careless, besides I wanted to see your reaction to the fact I can blade" I replied.

At this, I began to dodge more of his attacks and hit him occasionally.

He rose an eyebrow.

"But since you wish to see my power, I have no disagreements with filling your wishes" I finished.

Midnight begun a vicious onslaught, striking Dragoon with a zig-zag movements, hitting randomly and striking wildly. Suddenly Tyson recoiled from it and stuck back, matching her hit by hit. My stance became firm an Tyson mimicked my actions. Our strikes became more powerful, our blades burned with energy mine blazing an eye blinding white while his glowed a winter wind blue.

They clashed, sending small shockwaves of light and icy winds. Suddenly I felt Midnight's power crawl into me, my smile returned as I slowly felt it crawl across my head. Tyson on flinch momentarily at my gaze but looked back to his blade which was currently being overpowered by mine.

He himself looked like he was being pushed by an unknown force, his face was set firmly and he looked like he was slowly being pushed away from the blades. Midnight's blade suddenly jumped and came down, spinning at a dangerous speed. Tyson managed to dodge narrowly, and repeated the same movements, only his spin seemed to be powered by a small but strong blowing wind at the bottom of his blade.

"Wise thinking, your bit beast does specialise in wind after all" I called.

"But you have to think better than that to ever hope to win this match!" I snapped.

"Midnight, show him whose boss!"

Midnight obeyed, she dodged the attack easily, but was caught in the small crater that Tyson's blade had created, so they clashed in there. If Tyson was ever playing with me like before, he wasn't now. His blade almost became a blur as it attacked.

Blazing a blinding white again, Midnight countered. As they clashed, and at this a even stronger blast of wind came flying out of the crater. "Fallen Angel!" I called, at this Midnight glowed even more, two small blades spouted from either side of her blade and quickly spun.

This time, Tyson's blade was pushed into his side of the crater.

He flinched and found it hard to fight back. This was my chance, to release my rage, to show him what exactly what he wanted!

My eyes flashed, pupils turning a reddish purple and outlined in a light lilac again. Midnight's bit chip flashed, and she appeared out of her beyblade in a flash. Her beige fur glistened, as well as her lilac eyes, all six of her wings flapped, she scattered a small shower of black and white feathers from her wings, she stood on all fours like a graceful feline, and her nine tails simply slopped like whips from her behind.

There in her glory, was Midnight, my kitsune bit beast.

"Say hi!" I snarled, she snarled loudly in response her white teeth gleaming. I could feel my teeth brushing against my tongue, they were sharper, it was a sign, at her appearance my features had become more bestial.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called, and in a white light his mighty dragon appeared. Its tail slowly shook like a snake in the sand, long claws gleaming and eyes battle ready.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he replied firmly.

At this the two creatures clashed, Dragoon attempted to slash Midnight, which she returned by swinging her whip like tails. Dragoon snarled but recoiled by swinging his whole body in a turn, and causing his tail to whack Midnight in the ribs.

I flinched a the hit.

Midnight snarled, she leapt for the Dragoon and tried to sink her teeth into his long neck. Dragoon struggled and ripped her away with his large claws, grabbing my chest in pain I coughed and looked to a Tyson, who held his chest him Midnight's hit earlier.

"Fallen Angel!" I called again, flapping her wings repeatedly, feathers showered upon them as the battled, Dragoon snarled as the feathers touched him skin, and I noticed Tyson gasping in pain from the corner of my eye.

I couldn't put myself to look, it was my fault he was hurting.

"Phantom Hurricane!" he called, perhaps he ordered such a weak attack to get rid of the feathers. It did, they merely flew into the sky and disappeared.

I'd have to finish this quick.

"Beyond The Gates!" I called.

Everything flashed, and it felt as though my very being and soul was taken out of me. I was empty, I heard crashing, and screaming.

My body could not take the stain anymore…

I blanked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was home, I could tell that it was seeing as I turned I could recognise I was in my living room.

"Okay, who the fuck has thrown a maze in my head!" I shouted in rage, for the large headache I was gifted with. I heard someone one chuckle but because of my monetarily fuzzy vision I couldn't make you who it was.

"Dragon's healings powers, take at least an hour to show much progress. I thought you knew that?" I recognised the voice as Nora's, and I was proved right when my vision came back.

I creased my forehead in irritation. "Get me a fucking Painkiller, now!" I commanded, Nora pointed to the table in front of the sofa we were currently sitting at. In plain sight there was a glass of foggy water and he remains of a painkiller tablet at the bottom.

I grabbed the cup and quickly drunk it.

I placed it down roughly and asked:

"Okay, what happened?"

"The Grangers now have a two meters squared hole which they could use as a swimming pool" she answered simply.

"Shit, I didn't think it what that uncontrolled. The attack is purely meant to hit the opponent's blade, it shouldn't even have spread a meter" I replied.

"But Hill, your attack was purely rage, remember?" Nora asked.

I rubbed my forehead again, "Yeah…any damage done to the Bladebreakers?" I asked, Nora kept quiet, perhaps recoiling what happened herself. "Dragoon is bladeless, from what I could see it's bit chip is all that remained. Tyson was blown back from the attack, as well as the others. But apart from that I didn't see anything that would cause any serious injury" Nora finished.

I only stared at the empty glass in front of me.

"Does Andy still suffer from her nightm…" Nora interrupted me.

"Yes, in fact there becoming even more worst" she replied, "How so?" I asked. Nora sighed and began to rub her temples also, "she hides it, but it is only a matter of time before she physically and mentally breaks down" came her reply.

"Were all suffering something Hill, You Neo, Andy the blood of her first victims, even now Athena still believes her mother's words and will call herself ugly, and even me and Lulu still struggle with …" I couldn't let her finished.

"Stop it, I don't think about I anymore.. Well act least no now. Nora when this all over, I will show you the Bladebreakers, when this fight is over and we end this whole vendetta against my father and my brother. I promise you I'll show you the same people that made me laugh, that made me smile, that made me… love. I'll show why, I'll run though hell and back for those bastards, why am proud to say that I see them as my brothers" I spoke suddenly.

Nora looked to me, shocked but then got on her feet and walked to the kitchen.

"The others are doing hell know what in your kitchen. Do you want anything?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Tell them all to come over with popcorn and hot chocolate. Were going to mock how cheesy High School Musical and Just My Luck is"

It was probably the only thing we'll have as a group of average girls anyway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Parallelrose:

Okay, sorry to anyone that loves High School Musical or just my luck, but even some fans admitted High School Musical is cheesy. Just My Luck just annoys me… Die Lindsay Lohan!

Anyway, don't forget to leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Seconds passed, minutes, hours so many time slipped though my finger and I could only hope for more. Days had passed, we'd trained, pushed our bodies with limits possibly beyond a simple human could hope for. I went though nightmares of my past, I watched how the now closest thing of family or friends could have in front of me.

The Bladebreakers weren't possibly my friends surely.

It was night time, each girl but me shattered round living room almost dead to the world of dragging every muscle beyond human limits.

But I stood alone, the moons light from the window behind me. It was warm anyway. My mum would return home in few weeks, she usually came now and then to check if I was still alive. She lost love for me years ago. She never hit me, she never screamed at me, she never showed me any ill will. She just knew that I existed, it was no more than that many years ago.

I wondered what her reaction would be to all this?

I couldn't care less, I stopped really caring for her as I saw her reaction to my father's treatment and it's effect on me.

"_Your not the beautiful little girl I remember anymore."_

I never could be anymore you fool, that Hillary always woke up with joy for the next day.

But I was human, there was one part of me that wanted my mother to love me as any other child would, it was grown and rekindled when I saw so many children walking home with mothers and fathers. I yearn for and it never stopped dawning on me like a parasite… I just wanted it. Like a dormant want for Christmas gift in a child's mind.

I yawned. I was right I was human.

It was five thirty. Yet I had been training on muscles end and they all begged for rest. My eyes fought for shut, my heart ached for tranquilly. At least I could fill two I could only bitter comment. I plopped myself on a wooden chair near Andy at the room's corner.

The wood was hard were uncomfortable. But I was tired and dead in my mind body and soul. I fell asleep in an instant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oi, bitch you better not be letting up on me!" I snarled.

It was now deep sunset and Andy merely grinned. It was almost crazed.

"Wouldn't dream on it."

Papillion burst from its cocoon with an eruption of lights and blinding colours.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I was ready with yet another on slaughter that we call a training session. My heart was thumping an end, like an engrossed drummer in its moment. Excitement filled me, power filled me, surging though me like the chill of ice on my skin but it felt oh so much hotter and oh so much warmer like lava.

My blood boiled.

A drop of sweat dripped from my chin.

It was on. Midnight dashed like lions on hot pursuit, Papillion sent a burning encore of bright waves and I felt every feeling Midnight felt. My vision crumbled, my hearing wavered. I could smell nothing to guide me, and I was only left suffer the horrid shudder and every centimetre of my skin felt it.

If never for the life before me and my will to be so strong enough I would never push myself though every inch of pain that gave me.

Perhaps then I may have even wanted to die.

That feeling was out of the world, this galaxy. Every sense had been rendered useless and everything around me was alien.

"What was that?" I chocked it out and I scrambled for every breath I breathed and every sense was slowly returning to me.

"Out of this world right?"

I gave her a sharp look. She grinned.

"You know that's the only words I could think of when I explored further into this attack. With every sense but touch gone you feel as though your not on earth any more but a world so alien to you that it's a planet… Papillion's planet."

"Is that what you named it?" My vision was still jumbled.

"Uh-huh, because what you are going though. Losing four out of five senses is what Papillion goes though everyday."

I blanched, vision had returned to me at last.

"So Papillion has only one sense--"

"Which is so sensitive it can count for all four… maybe even all of them."

"So… how can he communicate with you, bond with you or even remain creature and master?"

"Because part of my mind, body, and soul willed that to happen" Andy had become more serious now, eyes dead to any joy before and distant to any other emotion escaping… this was her facade.

But I still tried to dig deeper.

"But why would you--"

She raised a hand, eyes closed. Even if I held her by her neck and screamed by the power that I was her captain she would never faultier. The girl was nearly as stubborn as me and as much as I dreaded to dig into that thick layer of will, I'd respect her privacy and leave her be. But that still didn't stop me from wanting to know her better. I wanted to know what made her Andy. Before she was only the girl of that name, with bit beast Papillion, and a member of the team like the others.

"We're blading again Hillary, keep your eyes open or I will slaughter you!"

I grinned and let another day of training commence…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I lost five times… but I drew the last match hands down.

"By chance bitch, by chance" Andy grumbled as we entered my house again with a few bloody slashes and a bruise or two on her back and arms. Lulu stuck her tongue at her as she came in from behind me… I guess Andy swore at her back because Lulu wasn't grinning anymore and swore back with both hands… and so began the fight yet again, but hey it was natural by now.

I sat on the cough, bruised, sweaty, and bleeding all over. Athena came over with Dragon in seconds.

"Am I all fixed up for today Athena" I asked.

"Training is done for now, rest for the dusk and the next dawn"

"Can someone translate I can't speak smart ass Athena-ese for shit." Andy said, Athena gave her a look that promised her pain in the future.

"She means Hillary should rest up to take care of any injuries that are left. Dragons' low on healing power and healing shouldn't be used to much in one day, it could do more bad than good. I thought you knew this form before Andy." Nora replied.

Lulu probably gave her a smug look from behind her sister's back… I don't know really, I couldn't be bothered to look from the chair. I was tired.

"And you can tell all that from that one sentence… wow Nora. That's quite disburbing and creepy now that you think about it." Andy's voice came in suddenly.

"Hey, where Violet?" Lulu asked.

"Huh, no wonder the house is still standing" Andy brought up. Nora snorted.

"Coming from someone who was just blading like crazy just from training our captain you can talk" Came Lulu's resort.

"Oh come on guys, not this again" Nora grumbled.

My eyebrows narrowed at the noise. "She went to the library to check on Ugly Boy." I snapped.

"She was all sage like to, shes serious" I finshed. I tried to get back to sleep again.

"Hillary, my presence is surprised by your relation to our problem" Athena said suddenly.

"Even I understood that, maybe she isn't a smart ass as much as I thought" Andy brought up. I smirked with closed eyelids, but Athena said nothing though I still regarded her question.

"Am so relaxed because I know that if I rush myself I will rip myself from the stress of it all."

"I see, this all coming back must be great."

I nodded in Nora's direction.

"You do know that we have your back though" Andy brought up, placing her hands on my shoulders and hovering over me. I looked her dead in the eyes back.

"Vice-verser."

She avoided eye contact .

"Am going to meditate" She muttered and left.

When the door slammed behind her, Lulu spoke:

"She has a funny way of meditating you know."

I rose an eyebrow.

"Well I suspose it is reasonable, by blocking four of all senses her mind must be souly focused on one so it isn't dawned on by troubles and worries" Nora brought up.

It all came to me now. That's how the connection in Papillion and her have. In meditataion, they bond in that, but why did her soul, mind and body…

"_Does Andy still have nightmares?" _

Oh hell no.

She didn't want to see their dead bodies.

She didn't want to hear her first victums screams.

She didn't want to smell their blood as thick as its hung in the air.

She would never touch them though the only sense she probably didn't fear.

Papillion's world, her world a world without any worries and troubles, no more bitter times. I knew it all now, I had got a step closer to her.

"Hillary?" Nora asked.

I just jumped off he chiar and ran, ran for the door as though life was beyond it. I wanted to talk to her I needed to talk to he--

I.

I opened the door. But I wished to even the deepest deths of my mind I didn't. It was not Ugly boy, but hell from the look I got from the doors other side I wished it was that bitter, vile, masked shit was there to death. His eyes wild and lit with Hell's fire itself that shone brightly in them, they locked with mine and never dimmed even when narrowing into my very soul. His hands gripped the sides of the entranse… they wanted to be round my neck I knew it, but his will to not let me be out of his sight was greater.

"This never needed to go that far" He snarled.

Perhaps he was right, I didn't need to betray them as such, spit as their feet, mock, torture and pick a them. But if you only knew that if there was any other way would of done it in a heartbeat.

Hell I would of ripped out my heart if I had one.

I faced you now and matched your burning gaze with whatever I could forge from my will. You never back down because you knew I was one of the few people that could even hope to do this, this is probably why you questioned my existence and how I came to be toy all of you. I could face back, into the eyes of one who had suffered and could hold such power when so many could not.

"Hitarwari we can glare as much as we want at each other… but no matter how much power you feel you have over me will never work here."

I clicked my fingers, like revolvers on soilders, blades were set on lanchers and it was as though they were the bullets of a gun.

"You know nothing of me, do not come to me angered because you do not like how things are done… the Ladies of Chaos way."

"Boys should know their place." Nora whispered harshly.

"If you follow our orders, you shouldn't die" Lulu brought in a monotone whisper.

"Mere novices, should watch expects." Athena resorted.

"You know there is as term called 'play with fire and you might get burned'" Violet suddenly said from behind him, her dead serious voice back with vengeance, a side of her even I could admit to myself was frightening.

"And right now your tamering with hell itself" Andy finshed near Violet.

In it all, he only glared into the very pupil of my eyes. His stare eventually made me shiver, a cold look that promised me pain later on. Eyes of those who truelly knew what suffering was, eyes that promised me nothing but suffering.

When he spoke I nearly lost all will of staring into those frost cold orbs filled with sharp malice.

"If this ever gets out pf hand anymore…"

His eyes told me, they told me that any misfortune I had would be nothing at this I suddenly grinned. He knew nothing of my life before was hell and twisted beyond torture. How would you feel Hitwari knowing that every person you loved were alive as can be, torturing and forcing you to believe you were a mistake, worthless so suddenly when you were so content with just being there.

I grinned like a madman, matched his gaze again of sharp ice with my madness enlighten orbs that matched his own.

Do your worst they grinned at the challenged.

I could say this now that I was now back, team captain of the Ladies Chaos team. The very Angel of Choas was back only to cause madness to those who stood in her path.


End file.
